Alchemy The Science of Understanding LOVE!
by Atama Ga Kuru Teru
Summary: Lamia and Serena had no clue that going through the Gate would lead to such a crazy adventure. Let's just hope they don't start a war in the process of finding the Elrics...and did we mention there's a Homunculus somehow involved in all of this? GO ENVY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Okay guys…This here is Yuki! And this fic is the start of me and Rose's Fullmetal Alchemist fic! Make sure you have a gist of what the FMA movie is about, because this takes place after that time period. I can't really start things out very well, so my apologies if it's horrid! TT_TT Now I'm going to shut up and start this thing. Bye! Oh but first, here are the girls' descriptions:**_

**First Name- Lamia (It means 'Vampire' in Latin and 'Fiend' in Arabic)  
Last Name- Kira (It means 'Killer' in Japanese)  
Hair- messy, chest length, black  
Eyes- Golden, with cat like pupils  
Birthday- October 31st  
Personality- Sarcastic, moody, atheist, short-tempered, playful, fast, quick reactions, stubborn, can be friendly, doesn't trust easily, loyal  
Likes- fish, milk, sweet food, her friends, cats, children, catnip, birds, night-time, comfy places, warmth, snow, flowers  
Hates- Cold baths(she doesn't mind rain), snobs, the military, whiny people, spicy food  
Piercing- Left ear, she has a fang earring  
Figure- Skinny, athletic  
Outfit- Black shorts that go to mid-thigh, black ninja sandals, Black sleeveless t-shirt with a crescent moon on the front, fingerless leather gloves, black knee-length coat with a pattern of white feathers down the left side and sleeves going down to her elbows  
Alchemy powers- Lightning (Think Mustang's flame alchemy, without gloves)  
Animal that she's been combined with- Cheetah  
Skin tone- Pale  
Tattoos- A black crescent moon on her left shoulder**

**First Name-Serena  
Last Name-Fausnaught (German for donut maker)  
Hair-pale brown  
Eyes-bright green  
Birthday-January 22  
Personality-she can be hyper then serious on the dot, a little spacey, gullible, but inside she hates the world  
Likes-food, stabbing people for fun, saying the word "shiz-nuggets"...is secretly obsessed with the Fullmetal Alchemist & has a shrine dedicated to him after she arrives in Germany that no one knows about  
Hates-military except for Ed Elric, bugs, shots  
Piercings-just regular earrings  
Figure-happy medium weight-wise! and kinda between tall and short  
Outfit- dark blue leather pants, black tank-top with a blue long-sleeved shirt under it, high dark-gray boots that go under her pants, gloves that show her fingers and they have an ice-crystal pattern on them  
Alchemy powers-does something cool with hydrogen to make ice…it's a secret! Until she shows her powers!**

**Tattoo-down her right arm, a tattoo of a deep purple rose**

**Skin tone- tan  
Animal that she's been combined with-Wolf  
**

"Lamia Kira…cheetah."

"Serena Fausnaught…wolf."

The scientists were working hard on creating the new chimeras based off of Shou Tucker's work. Everything was going fine; all the vital signs were perfect, the nervous system was responding well. The scientists were proud of the killing machines they had just developed. The experiments were almost ready to be released.

You see, the Fuhrer of Amestris had ordered these scientists to steal Tucker's formula for creating human-animal chimeras. Under Tucker's nose, his most trusted colleagues created two perfect chimeras out of two street urchins they had found and kidnapped.

Their names were Lamia Kira and Serena Fausnaught. The two were both 18 years of age, and they had been experimented on since the age of 12. Lamia was transmuted with a young cheetah, and Serena was transmuted with a wolf. The scientists were all anxious to let them loose and see what havoc they would create.

However, since Fuhrer Bradley's death, production had been slow-going, and the scientists had to be careful. They hid away in an old abandoned lab and got funds from an anonymous donator. (ooooh, who is it? You'll find out later…)

"Professor Sven, we're going to let them out now." A young scientist announced to an aging man. "Please be aware they will feel nothing but bloodlust at first, and that we may have to sedate them."

"Very well. All I care about is that whether or not they're a success. I've used so much money and time on them…" Sven sighed. He was 67 years old, and all his life he had done nothing but try to create the perfect chimera. And now, after many years of research, his dreams were about to come true.

"Yes sir." The young man nodded. He and a few others raced around the lab room, adjusting various gauges and other scientifical things, and finally, they pressed the big red button marked "RELEASE".

Immediately after that, the cages holding the two girls opened. Both Lamia and Serena had been on the floors of their cages, curled up in a ball and their eyes shut tightly. But as soon as they heard the screech of the cold metal gates opening, each of them opened their eyes. Lamia's shone yellow and cat-like, and Serena's sparkled in an emerald sheen hungrily.

"Welcome back to the world, girls." Sven said, walking in front of the cages. "How are you feeling?"

"Hun…gry…" Serena growled angrily. Lamia was silent, just staring at the old man with unblinking eyes.

"Serena, my dearest; go hunt." Sven said, nodding at his subordinates to open the doors to the lab. Serena quickly flashed out of her cage and was gone in a blink of an eye. But then, she came back looking confused. "Lamia…come on."

Lamia stood up slowly and got out of her cage, walking over to Serena. She then put her head on Serena's shoulder and whispered, "I'm sleepy, Serena."

Serena patted Lamia's head. "Don't worry. Once we get something to eat, we'll take a nap."

"…okay," Lamia yawned and looked to Sven. "You're the one who made us….right?"

Sven nodded. "Yes, Lamia. You are the perfect weapons! Once I introduce you two to the military, I'll be set for life!"

Serena glared at the laughing man, and Lamia flipped him off, uttering, "I dream of killing you."

Sven looked sharply at the two chimeras and stopped laughing. "What's the matter, you two? You're the strongest thing ever created! You should be happy we took you away from the streets; we saved you from a life of pain and poverty!"

"We don't care." Serena huffed, grabbing Lamia's hand. "Come on, Lamia; let's go eat and then come back to kill these bastards."

"Yes! KILLING'S FUN!" Lamia pumped her fist in the air. "bye bye, science geeks~! We'll be back to kill you soon! So don't run away!"

"Because we _will _find you." Serena finished, pointing at each of them. "Now bye!"

"Professor…" A woman said nervously after the girls were gone. "What should we do?"

"If they become too much to handle, we will tranquilize them. Then we will work more on their…nervous systems. We must make sure they listen to our every order." Sven explained passionately, with fire blazing in his eyes.

"I think the professor spends too much time thinking about his work than getting out…" The woman whispered to the other scientists. "He's a brilliant man, but he's slowly losing his mind."

"And him becoming old isn't helping much." One deadpanned as they all watched Sven laugh crazily and stab a picture of Shou Tucker on the wall with a pair of tweezers.

"I'VE FINALLY BESTED YOU TUCKER! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Sven roared maniacally. "I have my mind still! Whereas you…ARE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN STUDYING!"

"Uh, Sir?" The lone woman of the group poked Sven on the back. "You're ruining the wall."

Sven stopped and looked at the wall, which had slashes across it now. He had missed the picture and had mostly stabbed the wall instead. "Oh…ahem…forgive me. I…must go take my medications now! Yes, my medicines. That's what I need." The old man walked away, muttering to himself.

"More like he's going to…how to phrase this lightly…'make love to his brandy'." A man muttered, and all the scientists laughed because they had a feeling it was true.

**-Awhile Later-**

"Hey~! We're back, all you science geeks!" Serena yelled as she and Lamia walked in. They had found a restaurant and…robbed it. Yep, that's right. They didn't use their chimera abilities, or alchemy, at all.

"Serena, look." Lamia tugged on Serena's shirt and pointed to the group of scientists, who were all huddled around a moaning Sven.

"Uh…what's wrong with him?" Serena asked the woman. (let's name her Lisa. I like that name for her.)

"Professor Sven got drunk because he's worried you won't listen to us." Lisa said without skipping a beat.

"…oh…kay…" Lamia sweatdropped. "Oh well. Now to kill you."

"Nah, Lamia. Let's let 'em live." Serena said, grinning. "Besides, I like stabbing people to torture them."

"Girls, no. We have a job for you." Lisa said calmly, laying a hand on each of their shoulders.

"A…job? What job? Does it involve food?" Serena asked excitedly. "I like food!"

"No, no. Not like that at all." Lisa shook her head and took the girls aside. "Now, listen closely; we want both of you to go to the world opposite this one."  
"…crazy-science-geek-lady-say- WHAT?" Lamia and Serena said in sync, their voices full of confusion.

"We want you to find Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"Oh, I remember you guys talking about them!" Serena's eye lit up. "I saw a picture of Edward! He's…CUTE!"

Lamia rolled her eyes. "Continue, Miss Lisa."

"You girls can use you alchemy and chimera abilities to access the Gate safely. We made sure of that in our research." Lisa explained. "We believe they're living in a place called 'Germany'. Be careful; there's a war going on in that world."

"Wait, how do you know this? And why do you want the Elrics?" Lamia questioned skeptically.

Lisa's eyes darkened and she sighed. "I'm afraid that information isn't needed for you girls to succeed. All you need to worry about is finding them."

"Yes ma'am! But only 'cause we like you! Not anybody else." Serena saluted.

"Good. Now go!"

"Don't worry, Miss Lisa. We'll find them." Lamia said, as she and Serena sped off to find a place to open the Gate.

Little did they know that this would lead them to the adventure of their lives.

_**So…did you like it? The next chapter will be better, I promise! There'll be actual action and alchemy. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to go listen to music. **_

_**Til the next chapter, our lovely readers!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**So you guys….WHY THE F*** IS NO ONE REVIEWING DAMMIT? THIS THING IS AMAZING! Where's all our fans of "Why Criminals Make bad Teachers" who said they'd review? REVIEW PLEASE! TT_TT You're killing me and Rose-chan…**_

"Lamia, do you think it's weird that we're getting asked to do something like this right away after being fully released from the lab?" Serena asked as she and Lamia walked through the forest in search of a good spot to open the Gate.

"Yes." Lamia nodded. "I guess they're desperate. Do you remember when they gave us our alchemy powers?"

"Uh-huh. It hurt. A lot." Serena nodded, and the two went off into flashback mode.

_Flashback Mode_

"_Men…and one female…this here is called the Philosopher's Stone." A younger Sven by about 6 years held up a red stone to show his fellow scientists. "Pride -ahem, I mean Bradley- has decided to be generous and give us some of this to test on the 'subjects.'"_

_Of course, Lamia and Serena were on 12 at the time. They had no idea what was going on. The scientists grabbed each of them and strapped them to a chair, where the process of transmuting the Philosopher's Stone into their bodies would begin._

_And after that…_

_They would begin to turn the girls into chimeras._

"_Please…stop it…IT HURTS!" Lamia screamed as the red stones were absorbed into her body. "STOP IT!"_

"_Make this stop! Make this stop! I DON'T LIKE IT!" Serena sobbed as the same was done to her._

_The stones did not kill the children. Pride and the other Sins loyal to their Master had made sure the stones were a new breed of Philosopher's Stones. They would allow humans to become extremely powerful in their alchemic powers, and there would be no side effects. Dante worked very hard to ensure this new stone would be effective, and in turn she asked one thing of Sven:_

"_When these girls become fully-matured chimeras, let me have them."_

_Sven agree. His lust for wanting to create something so powerful, and so much better than Tucker's half-assed experiments, blinded him to what he was doing._

_But, to his great luck, Dante was killed during the whole coup against Bradley. So, Sven kept the girls and made them more powerful in high hopes of becoming a State Alchemist._

_You see, Sven and Tucker had once been comrades until tucker was passed as a State Alchemist, and Sven wasn't. Sven kept that grudge all these years, and now that he was creating two perfect human chimeras, he felt the grudge was over_

_End of Flashback_

"Let's stop here." Lamia decided as she came out of her reverie. The memory made goose bumps appear up and down her skin, and she wanted to change the subject.

"Okay!" Serena halted in her footsteps. "So…how do we open the Gate?"

"Lisa told me while you were getting supplies that the process for opening the Gate was hard-wired into our brains due to the fact we were fused with those different Philosopher's Stones." Lamia explained.

"Oh. Really? That's cool. So do we just close our eyes and concentrate?" Serena asked.

Lamia shrugged. "I guess so. Let's try it and see what happens."

The two chimeras closed their eyes and concentrated on one thought: "Open the Gate."

And suddenly there it was.

The Gate.

It loomed over the two girls like a dark shadow, the figures carved artfully into it seeming to mock them with screams of terror. There was nothing else around them but an empty, yellow-ish space that echoed if you made a single movement.

Lamia gulped and stepped towards the gate, shaking. For some reason, she felt utterly terrified of it. "Um, are you going to open for us? We need to get through."

The Gate's doors slowly opened with a creaking sound, and all the two girls could see when they peered in was a dark expanse of blackness.

And then the eyes appeared.

Serena yelped and hopped backwards as tiny black figured with dark purple eyes began to crawl out of the Gate. They surrounded her and Lamia, and when the things touched their skin, a slight tingling sensation occurred.

"G-get off! Get of this instant!" Serena waved her arms wildly, trying to fend the little creatures off. "Lamia! Help me!"

But Lamia was dealing with her own problems as the same creatures latched onto her and began to drag her towards the Gate. Lamia opened her mouth and screamed one high, shrill note as her body began disappearing into the Gate.

"NO! LAMIA!" Serena screamed, trying to move forward to save her friend. Her feet dragged across the ground -or whatever was under her feet- and grasped Lamia's hand tightly. "I won't let go!"

"Serena, I'm scared…" Lamia whimpered as their two bodies begun to be dragged farther into the Gate's empty darkness.

"I am too…." Serena whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "But I promise, I won't let go!"

And then she did.

It wasn't Serena's fault. Those little black things wrenched her hand away from Lamia's. Lamia screamed out as she slowly fell back into the shadowed abyss as Serena held her hand out uselessly and cried, "LAMIA!"

And then Serena herself was pushed into the mouth of the Gate entirely, and everything went black for her.

~LAMIA~

Lamia woke up on the ground and moaned, "Ugh…where the hell am I? My head hurts…"

"So you finally woke up, pipsqueak."

Lamia lifted her head up slowly to meet eye-to-eye with a…

"D-D-D-D-DRAGON?"

Lamia opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was a barely audible squeak.

The dragon's mouth opened to reveal sharp fangs, and it seemed to be smirking. It was large and had pale green skin. "Welcome to inside the Gate, Pipsqueak."

"You're a dragon! Oh my god! There's no such thing though!" Lamia stammered. "What's going on?"

"You're going to get me out of this damned Gate, and take me to kill Edward Elric." The dragon growled, its voice reverberating in Lamia's eardrums.

"Like hell I am!"

"Oh, yes you are." The dragon began to curl around Lamia until it was so tight she could barely breathe. Suddenly, the constriction on her body disappeared.

Instead of a big serpent, there was now a human standing in front of her. This human had odd black-green dreadlocks that were in a crazy fashion, and he was wearing some odd clothes; a half-shirt thingy and weird shorts. All in all, this guy looked…odd.

"My name is Envy. Do you remember me, pipsqueak?" The man asked.

"Uh…" Lamia blinked slowly. "Nope! Have we met? Because I don't trust you."

Envy smirked. "I'm one of the Humunculi, also known as the Seven Deadly Sins. I am the Sin 'Envy'."

"Okay…you're still not ringing a bell."

"For the love of- My master gave the scientists who made you into a chimera the funding and research!" Envy snapped, his voice obvious with annoyance.

Lamia's eyes slowly widened. "…what?"

"You heard right, Pipsqueak." Envy said, grabbing her arm. "Now use your 'amazing' alchemy to get me the hell out of here!"

"Where exactly is here? And let go!" Lamia smacked the Humunculus's hand away.

"I already told you; inside the Gate! This is where the…heh. This is the part of the Gate where souls gather because they want revenge." Envy explained with another smirk. That seemed to be his trademark, and it annoyed Lamia.

"Wait…AM I DEAD?" Lamia demanded, grabbing Envy by the neck and shaking him dizzyingly. "I can't die, I have a job to do!"

"You're not dead!" Envy wrenched her hands away in disgust. "Never touch me again, you pathetic human!"

"That's not nice! Besides, you already grabbed me before this!"

Envy waved away her retort with a flick of his hand. "Anyway, you're not dead. I saw you being carried away by the little Gate demons. I saved you just before they could bring you to the other side. In return, bring me with you; I have some plans to carry out."

"And that has something to do with Edward Elric? Weird, because my mission is to find the Elrics and bring them back to the scientists who made us -me and my friend Serena, that is- …SERENA! Oh no!" Lamia covered her mouth. "Serena…I have to find her!"

"Oh, that other girl? I saw her, but I could only get to you. She's probably on the other side by now." Envy said. "Now…if you take me, I can help you."

"But aren't you dead?"

"Yes."

"Then how the hell can I bring you?"

"I TOLD YOU. With your alchemy." Envy rolled his eyes. "Since you have that…special…Philosopher's Stone melded with you, you'll be able to bring any soul back through the Gate with you. That's what Dante originally wanted, but now…she's joined the many souls that wander this wasteland."

"Ok. But I still don't trust you. Why should I bring you?" Lamia growled, her hand tightening into a fist.

"I can help you find your precious friend. I know the other side pretty well." Envy explained.

Lamia sighed. "I guess I have no choice. I'll only do this so I can find Serena. That's it. Got it, Envy?"

"Hear you loud and clear. Oh, by the way…what's your name? I never paid attention when Dante talked about you. To me , you were just another botched attempt that humans made to create something to kill."

"…Lamia. Lamia Kira."

~SERENA~

Everything hurt. Serena's head, her feet, her fingers, her eyes…Every single strand and fiber of her body hurt like hell.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She just wanted to lie in the same spot she was and stay still.

"…hey…! Hello…! Wake up…"

Serena was confused. Who was that? Their voice was breaking into her dreams. She wanted to sleep.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

"WAH! WHAT THE HELL?" Serena leapt up as the voice yelled loudly into her ears, and then immediately regretted the sudden movement as it brought a fresh wave of pain across her body.

"About time you woke up!"

"Ugh…what…?" Serena blinked rapidly as her blurry vision began to clear. In front of her stood two figures, and she was evidently surrounded by trees, which meant she was probably in a forest somewhere.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Or see?" One of the figures moved and waved hand in front of her face. Serena's vision finally cleared and she gasped when she saw the face of her awakener.

"Edward…? You're Edward Elric, right?" Serena asked, her voice smothered in awe.

Ed blinked. "Yeah. How'd you know my name?"

"Brother, maybe she saw you during your rocket demonstrations." A younger boy – whom Serena assumed was Alphonse Elric - pointed out.

"Ah, you're probably right Al." Ed nodded. "So, can you get up?"

Serena grasped his hand that he offered, and Ed hauled her up. "Thank you."

"So, what's your name?" Ed asked with a smile.

"It's Serena Fausnaught. I can't believe I found the Elrics so easily! Lamia would be - oh shiz-nuggets." Serena gulped as she remembered the accident in the gate. "Lamia…was there another girl with me?"

"What? Uh…not that we can see." Ed shook his head. "Al, have you seen one?"

"No." Al shook his head. "Is she your friend, Serena?"

"Uh-huh. When me and her opened the Gate, we were separated by these little creepy black shadow people that dragged her away, and then me!" Serena said all in one breathe. Edward and Alphonse stared at her in utter astonishment.

"Just now…what did you say about a gate?" Ed asked slowly.

"I'm an alchemist. Well, a chimera/human/alchemist. Me and my friend Lamia were turned into chimeras and then told to open the Gate and find you." Serena began to explain. "But,, like I said, we were separated. She was fused with a cheetah, and I was fused with a wolf."

"Brother…I thought we sealed the gate on this side so nothing could ever get through!" Al said, the worry in his voice evident.

"I thought so too…" Ed held his head. (OMG it rhymed. XD) "But maybe we failed?"

"Oh, maybe I should explain more. I guess it couldn't hurt." Serena grinned. "Both of us were basically transmuted with a different kind of Philosopher's Stone that enabled us to do really cool things with our alchemy. I guess this was one of them."

"A Philosopher's Stone?" The two Elric brothers' jaws dropped in amazement.

"Yeah! Dante made a special kind of stone so she could someday use us as weapons. But, she's dead now! So it's all good! Hee-hee!" Serena gave a thumbs up.

"Serena, I think it would be best if we continued this talk at our house. Follow us." Ed said, he and Al walking away.

Serena shrugged and followed the two Elrics, skipping happily despite the fact she was still sore.

_**Okay. I realize some of this could never happen in the actual FMA series, but this is a fanfic. Let me say that again: FAN. FIC.**_

_**It's fiction! There's a reason why it's called 'fan-fiction'!**_

_**It's because the fans can write whatever they want, as long as they don't screw everything up too horridly.**_

_**And frankly, I don't believe this was too over-the-top. It was fine.**_

_**Now please review! Give us ideas!  
We love you all!**_

_**-Yuki (because Rose is busy with school…)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alchemy The Science of Understanding LOVE! 

Chapter 3

Lamia studied the area around her after introducing herself to Envy, it was strange and she didn't like it. It reeked of death, hatred and despair. She breathed in deeply and wrinkled her noise. It smelt of decaying flesh and the metallic tang of blood.

'_How do I bring us to the other side?' _Was one of the many questions swirling around her mind.

Lamia just wanted to go home, before the scientists kidnapped her and Serena, to when she was five, small, innocent, _normal. _Before her parents mysteriously disappeared.

Just playing in the garden with a younger Serena, throwing mud at each other playfully.

Painful memories flashed up in her mind and Lamia felt like crying.

Everything seemed so hopeless.

Serena, the only one who cared for her through the tear-filled nights, as they both wept in pain, clutching each other in fear of the scientists.

Serena gave her hope. She may not have been related to Lamia by blood, but there was a bond, they were sisters and being separated for the first time in years scared the hell out of Lamia.

"Pipsqueak!" Fingers snapped in front of her face and Lamia blinked, startled.

"….What?"

"Get me the hell out of here, _now_." Envy snapped, impatience and anger ringing in his voice and it rolled over the area.

"Okay. Shut up, I don't like you." Lamia retorted, closing her eyes. An idea popped up in her hand.

"Yo, Envy."

"…What Pipsqueak?"

"I know how to get us to the other side, but I need to hold on to you somehow." Lamia answered, pulling the black rucksack onto her shoulders.

Envy death-glared her.

"I don't want to touch a filthy _human_." Envy finally growled out, saying the word 'human' with a deep loathing.

"…Look…Tro- Envy." Lamia bit her tongue to stop herself calling Envy 'Tropical' because he looked like a palm tree, "I don't think you get it. If I don't hold on to you, you'll stay here, _forever_. Deal with it."

Envy glared at her, studying Lamia's face to see if she was lying. When he saw only truth he finally replied, sounding more then slightly pissed, "Fine. Hurry up Pipsqueak."

"Give me your hand." Lamia commanded.

"…What?" Envy's tone was deadly, dangerous.

"I said I need to hold on to you. Your hand Envy." Lamia held out a pale hand to Envy, silently noticing the extreme look of disgust on his face as he took her hand in his own, his nails digging into her palms, obviously showing he didn't like her.

Lamia winced slightly and closed her eyes again.

''_I want to go to the other side with Envy, take me there.' _Lamia repeatedly chanted in her head, imagining the gate pushing her and Envy along, taking them to the other side.

Nothing happened. Envy hissed and dug his nails deeper into her palm. Finally, Lamia added one more word.

'_Please.'_

And then, a feeling of being thrown forward was felt, electric tingles running down Lamia's arms as she and Envy was hurled through the large space, before everything went black for both her and Envy.

"Ugh…..I feel like someone just pulled me apart and glued me together with some sort of boric acid….so I pretty much feel like shit…." Lamia groaned as her golden orbs flickered open, pain flashing across her face as she stood up and looked around, "Wait a sec…where am I?"

"On a mountain." Came Envy's irritated voice. Lamia glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, not liking the look in his eyes.

"So, where are we?" Lamia asked.

"I don't know!" Envy snapped, holding his head, "When I came here before it wasn't here!"

Lamia flinched and looked around. Envy was right, they were on a snowy mountain. Lamia stared at the night sky with a look of amazement of her face as snowflakes gently fell to the ground, brushing past her skin, melting at the heat of her body. A grin grew on her face, showing her pointed canines.

"Snow!" She cried, rolling about on the ground, "I've never seen it before, it's so pretty…" The snow glittered as light shone on it and Lamia poked it.

"It's so cold!" She whispered. Envy glared at her.

"Pipsqueak, we have to find the Elrics." He growled.

"Why- OH SHIT, THE MISSION! SERENA!" Lamia realized, jumping up, and grabbed the rucksack, slinging it onto her shoulders, "We need to find somewhere to sleep first."

"Let's just go." Envy smirked, smug that Lamia obeyed him.

"Sleep. I'm tired." Lamia demanded, "Besides, you'll freeze in that outfit." She gestured at Envy's clothes.

"…Fine." Envy finally agreed.

"Good." Lamia breathed in, "I can smell something."

"Wha-"

"Sssh!" Lamia hissed out, holding a finger to her lips. Envy gave her a look of 'WTF are you on'. Lamia jumped up and grabbed something. It was a large bird with something in it's talons. Lamia snatched the object out of the bird's claws before letting it go.

Curiosity peaked, Envy looked at what Lamia was holding.

"…A kitten?" He asked her finally, watching the black kitten nuzzle against Lamia.

"Yeah. And?" Lamia retorted, sounding defensive, "I'm part cat, I care for my kin!"

"Nothing. But if I get hungry I'm eating it." Envy gave Lamia a malicious smirk.

"You'll what?" Lamia stared at Envy in disbelief, "Don't you dare eat my kitten! Luna's a good kitty, aren't you little girl?" Lamia tickled the cat's chin.

"Pipsqueak didn't you want to sleep, not coo over a kitten?" Envy asked, giving Lamia a look that clearly said 'You are mad. Get away from me.'

"Oh yeah…let us go then." Lamia blinked, still cuddling the kitten, "There has to be a cave around here somewhere….."

**-….**_**Later…..-**_

Lamia and Envy had found a cave (after a LOT of running about) and had managed to start a fire. Lamia rummaged in her backpack curiously and pulled out some blankets.

"Good thing I packed them." She noted and threw Envy one and wrapped the other blanket around herself, "I definitely packed fish…here we go~" Lamia pulled out a tin of fish and opened it and offered it to Luna, watching the kitten eat it hungrily.

"You're going to freeze to death Tropical." Lamia remarked. Envy gave her another death-glare.

"I don't want your pity." He hissed at her. Lamia sighed.

"Fine then, be that way." She curled up and nestled into the thick blanket, coaxing Luna over. The kitten curled in with her, purring happily.

Lamia gave one single glance at Envy before falling asleep.

Hours later Lamia awoke and looked around. Envy was asleep, WITHOUT the blanket.

"You idiot, you're going to catch a cold." She whispered and got up out of the cavern of warmth and blanket, walking silently towards Envy. She pulled the blanket over him, noting Envy's expression was not smirking or scowling, but peaceful, childish.

"Night…" Lamia muttered, returning to her makeshift bed to sleep. Envy kept his eyes closed mentally adding, '_Night shrimp.'_

Lamia didn't realize that Envy awoke when she walked towards him, because Envy was usually a light sleeper.

"You're an idiot pipsqueak," The homunculus finally muttered, "You never trust a Homunculus."

**THERE WE GO! Chapter 3~**

**GOD DAMMIT RVIEW!**

**-Rose (Who will chop off your heads if you piss her off BY NOT REVIEWING.)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thank you guys who reviewed! (Though it was very few…TT_TT) Well, thanks to Kisame's Shadow, I had an idea pop in my head for this. So…THANK YOU SHADOW-CHAN!**_

"Wow…this place is so nig…." Serena gawked in awe as she and the Elric brothers walked through the crowded streets of Munich, Germany. At least, that's what the Elrics called this place. It was almost like Central, only it smelled worse. And people had funny accents. Oh, and there was food on the street that people were eating!

"Serena, this is our house." Al said once the trio stopped at a building. They were out of the smelly area now, and surrounded by a flower shop, more houses, and a beer hall.

"It's quaint and adorable!" Serena squealed with delight when they entered the house.

"I guess it is." Ed said. "Come over here, Serena. We'll continue the talk."

Ed led Serena to a room that was completely empty, save for a few boxes and other various stuff.

"Ok, so where was I…oh yeah! I made it through the Gate and got separated from Lamia, and I need to find her-" Ed slammed Serena against the wall violently, causing her to gasp in pain and cringe.

"Shut up! Stop lying, you piece of crap! There's no way you got through the Gate; we sealed it! You're a part of that occult…the Thuls Society!" Ed yelled vehemently, shaking Serena with each word.

"W-what?" Serena stammered, shaking in pure terror at the elder Elric's rage.

"You came here to mock us…to make sure we feel the same pain we've gone through all these years!" Ed continued, unaware of the slight tears that seemed to course down his face. "I've had enough! It's time for the Thuls Society to learn once and for all, not to mess with Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Ed's fist flew at Serena's face, and she closed her eyes and let her chimera reflexes act.

Claws sprouted from her hands, and she swiped Ed away, careful to avoid injuring him. The chimera girl stood over the Elric boy angrily, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him up to her face. "I told you the truth! The Thuls Society, whoever they are, have no control over me!"

"You're lying! You have to be!"

"Brother, she's right! Remember what this side of the Gate's Hughes told us? The Thuls Society would be abandoned and never work again." Al said, struggling to keep his voice calm. "This girl must be telling the truth!"

"But it doesn't…add up." Ed murmured. Serena let him go and retracted her claws. "Nothing can get through the Gate now."

Serena shook her head. "I told you; that special Philosopher's Stone kinda acts like a pass for me to go back and forth these worlds with no cost. Well, no cost so far."

"That's…" Ed shook his head. "That just isn't right by the laws of alchemy."

"A lot of things aren't anymore." Serena said. "Me and Lamia are living proof of that. You and Al are too, with your special alchemic abilities that you had in Amestris."

"Hey Serena, does that special stone allow you to do alchemy here?" Ed suddenly leapt to his feet, his yellow eyes shining with anticipation.

"Uh, yes? Why?"

"Alchemy doesn't work on this side of the Gate." Al said bluntly. "We found that out the hard way."

"Well, actually it does. But only under certain circumstances. And then we have to spill our blood. So, I guess you could say that here alchemy is just what they call 'magic.'" Ed explained.

**(Do you guys remember that when Ed cut his cheek and got the blood on his glove, then put his hand on that transmutation circle in that creepy-ass basement place, and then he opened the portal? Well if you didn't, you do now.)**

"I guess I can try to do alchemy. Um…what should I transmute…?" Serena bit her lip and looked around the almost bare room for something to use as material for a transmutation. When her eyes landed on a box, she picked it up with an "Ah-hah~!"

Serena rubbed her hands together, grinning like a mad-woman. "Watch this, guys! You'll be amazed!"

Suddenly, the room got chilly. The Elrics could see their breath as tiny puffs of fog. Serena closed her eyes, and when she opened them, the gloves she wore turned a light blue, and the snowflake design on them turned silver. The box in her hands froze with a crackle, and she dropped the box onto the floor, where it shattered into tiny ice shards.

"That was alchemy, Brother!" Al gasped in shock. He moved forward and picked up a shard of ice. "Serena, did you change the temperature of the hydrogen in the room, and then condense it onto the box to freeze it?"  
"Precisely!" Serena giggled. "Told ya it was cool! And I guess it does work for me, because of the stone!"

"That's amazing! Right, Ed?" Al smiled at his brother, who in turn grunted in a some-what jealous tone of agreement.

"Ignore Ed, Serena. He just misses alchemy." Al apologized for his brother, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand. But hey! Since I'm here, maybe you can do alchemy. Wanna try?" Serena asked Ed with puppy-dog eyes. "Pwease~~~?"

"No. I don't feel like it. I'm…going to go think for a bit. Alone," Ed added when he noticed Al and Serena tensing to join him. "Al, keep an eye on her, will you?"

Then the elder Elric brother walked away, leaving his younger brother to watch an older, crazy human-chimera.

_**Sorry it was short guys! I was busy watching "Black Cat" at the same time of typing this! Only 3 episodes to go and I'll be done with the series! ^_^**_

_**Anyway, if anyone has any ideas, please tell! **_

_**~Yuki**_


	5. Chapter 5

Alchemy The Science of Understanding LOVE! 

Chapter 5

When Lamia awoke it was an odd feeling she felt, it made her uneasy. A feeling of something bad to happen soon. She blinked slowly, shaking messy raven-black her out of her face.

"Pipsqueak." Envy greeted, smirking as always.

"Mm?" Lamia mumbled back, looking half-asleep, rubbing her eyes, the feeling vanishing from her mind for the moment.

"Nothing." The malicious smirk still hovered on his lips though. Lamia blinked and looked around, her gaze settling on Luna, who was, well, curled up against Envy, emitting a happy purr as Envy absentmindedly scratched behind her ear.

"What the- MY CAT LIKES YOU?" Lamia stared at Envy in disbelief, clearly looking shocked that he wasn't eating the kitten.

"And?" Envy stood up, letting Luna trot over to Lamia.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"The find the Elrics." Envy answered.

"You're gonna freeze to death Tropical. This ain't palm tree land no more." Lamia sighed, rummaging in her rucksack full of random crap., "Ta-da~! A cloak, it'll stop your legs falling off, for now anyway." Lamia tossed the black cloak at Envy, rolling her eyes as he regarded it with a look of disdain.

"Put it on Envy or I'll leave you here." Lamia's right eyebrow twitched as she shot the homunculus an irritated glare.

"Whatever." Envy slid it on, his eyes flickering over Lamia's tattered rags of clothing, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"The lab never gave us any good clothes, they always got ripped when we struggled away from the needles." Lamia picked at her clothes boredly, "I've got clothes in my bag, I'll put them on when we get to a village after a…shower." A dreamy look crossed her face, "A warm shower…not one of those weird cold ones with all the chemicals thrown at you and the creepy-ass scientist people watching you shower….that was gross…."

Envy gave her a 'WTF' look, "You're rambling Pipsqueak."

"Huh? I am?" Lamia blinked, "Oh, sorry."

"Let's go." Envy wandered a few steps forward then looked behind him, giving Lamia a smirk when Luna curled around his shoulders like a scarf. Lamia scowled at him.

"I'm coming Tropical."

"Pipsqueak."

"I'm not short you know. Never knew palm trees could go blind." Lamia retorted, mentally high-fiving herself when Envy flashed a death-glare in her direction.

"Shut up." Envy snapped and stalked out into the open. Lamia sighed and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait up Tropical!"

And so they trekked through the cold snow for hours.

_**-…Later…-**_

A gunshot.

"ENVY!"

A look of surprise flickered across Envy as he stared down at the gaping hole in his chest leaking precious crimson liquid.

He slowly fell to the ground, landing with a muffled 'thud' into the snow.

"Brats." sneered a soldier, lowering his rifle, "They deserve to die. Don't kill the girl….we want to play with her." He laughed and a few other soldiers joined in.

"Envy…hey can you hear me?" Lamia kneeled beside the homunculus, "Tropical?"

"Don't…call me that…pipsqueak." Envy's breathing was laboured.

"You're a homunculus right? You can fix yourself with the stone!" Lamia answered.

"I…don't….have any stones…" Envy replied, "Don't you dare let me die pipsqueak…I have to...kill…Edward…."

"Get up girl! He's done for, time for some fun~!" The soldier who shot Envy sang, a sick gleam in his eyes as he regarded Lamia, and grabbed her shoulder.

Lamia stared down at the blood-stained snow, her face hidden by her hair. If one had listened, they would have heard a soft growling, escaping from Lamia's lips, her teeth bared.

"You…..BASTARDS!" She snarled angrily, "He's my only help to find Serena…AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

Lamia looked up at the soldiers, her eyes looking more animalistic then ever. She lunged forward and clawed at the soldier (I'll call him Richard). Richard screamed in agony as Lamia gouged out his right eye.

"You…you bitch!" He gasped, holding his face as blood streamed down his face.

"Shut up!" Lamia roared, raking her nails down his throat. An electric charge ran through her body and into Richard's, the power of it destroying his brain.

Lamia looked up and a smirk settled on her features.

"Let the slaughter feast begin." She whispered and stepped forward.

Agonized screams soon were heard.

…..

"Pipsqueak…get your ass…over here…" Envy coughed. Lamia glanced at him, worry flashing through her eyes as she licked blood off her fingers.

"If you get some stones will you be okay?" Lamia asked, bending over Envy.

"Yeah…why?" Envy's eyes narrowed as he regarded her suspiciously.

"Lisa gave me and Serena a little bag of red stones each." Lamia answered.

"Give them." Envy hissed. Lamia looked in her rucksack and pulled out a small bag and opened it. She poured some into her hand and opened Envy's moth, dropping the stones into his mouth, ignoring the angry glare he sent her way. Lamia watched as Envy's wound healed almost instantly.

"Cool." Lamia remarked, nudging Envy's chest, "It's gone- OW!" She winced when Envy slapped her hands away.

"Let's go."

"Coming Tropical."

"What's that?" Envy squinted his eyes into the distance.

"It's…it's a village!" Lamia cried happily.

Envy started walking towards it, Lamia eagerly trotting behind him, the thoughts of a warm shower running through her head.

"Where the hell is Luna?" Lamia asked. Envy smirked at her gestured to his shoulder where Luna was sitting peacefully.

"WHY DOES MY CAT LIKE YOU?"

**'But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy.'  
****-Leona Lewis, 'Bleeding Love' (What? I felt like doing this, other people do it to!)**

**REVIEW!**

**Rose wrote this.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ok guys. I got nothing for this chapter. I'm just gonna go with the flow. PLEASE REVIEW FOR JASHIN'S SAKE! If you don't we'll delete this fic…though I doubt that's a threat…TT_TT**_

"So, Mr. Elric," Serena poked Ed in the back. "Can I stay here?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." Edward shrugged.

"YAY!" She glomped the poor guy, but luckily with his recent growth spurt, he was tall enough to avoid major injury.

"Get off me!" Ed shoved her off. "I have one rule if you're going to stay here: DON'T TOUCH ME."

"Ok, ok. Geez," Serena rubbed her head. "You're tough."

"Ed, I'm going to go make something for dinner. Why don't you stop by Gracia's house and see if she has anything Serena can wear?" Al suggested.

"Oh, I already brought clothes!" Serena gestured to the bag the two Elrics just noticed she was holding. "It's not much, but still. I don't want to trouble anybody anymore than I already have."

"Actually, I think Gracia will enjoy dressing you up," Ed said, grinning. "Let's go. She likes to make girls all pretty and stuff."

"Aw, you called me pretty!" Serena giggled, snuggling up to Ed's shoulder playfully. "Thank you!"  
Ed skooched back away from her, his face a deep shade of red. "Ah … You're crazy! I didn't call you that!"

"Well, you said she liked to make girls pretty, so I-"

"That doesn't mean I called you pretty! I was just…putting a word there to fill up space!" Ed interrupted, loosening his collar and clearing his throat. "Ahem-now let's go."

"Ok! Bye Al~!" Serena waved at the younger brother as she and Ed left the house.

Al sighed. "Brother, please be nice to her. She's the same as us in a way. She has no home." He began to make preparations for dinner, humming to himself. (let's say he was humming 'Bratja' because that song is pretty!)

_**-anyways, with Ed and Serena-**_

"So, Edward, is she another Noah?" Gracia asked pleasantly after the introductions were all done. "Or is she going to stay?"

"Another Noah? Huh?" Serena blinked in confusion, then looked at Ed to explain.

Ed sighed and glared at Gracia, then turned to Serena. "Noah was a Gypsy girl that I helped awhile back. She stayed with me, but then had to leave. Gracia just misses her and wishes I'd kept her around. Plus, I have a feeling Gracia wanted me and Noah to get together."

Gracia smiled lightly and laughed. "Oh, Edward, you know me so well. What, I thought you and Noah were cute together!"

"Well, we were just friends. Besides, she's gone now." Ed sighed and looked off in the distance. (cue the dramatic wind! :3)

"I'm sure she'll be back someday." Gracia said, a hint of knowing in her voice. "Now then…let's see what fits you, Serena!"

Ed walked out of Gracia's flower shop/house as she put Serena through clothes hell, and sat down on the sidewalk. He looked back up into the sky and sighed, sounding like he carried the world on his shoulders. "If she got through the Gate…could there be more people with that ability other than her friend? I wish Dad was here. He'd know what to do."

"Edward! Hey!" Ed looked around to find this side of the Gate's Maes Hughes running towards him, grinning like a fool.

"Officer Hughes, nice to see you." Ed saluted the officer, somewhat mockingly. The man didn't notice and just barreled into a fast-paced explanation that Ed had to ask him to stop and start over again three times.

"I've finally decided! Today is the day where I take the lovely Gracia for a walk among the rose gardens!" Hughes finally got out. "Do you know if she's available?"

"Not right now, buddy. She's helping my new…acquaintance… get some new clothes." Ed explained, his eyes flicking back to Gracia's house.

" 'Acquaintance', huh? Another Gypsy maybe?" Hughes asked darkly. "Wasn't that one enough trouble for you?"

Ed sprang up and stared defiantly at Hughes. "This girl isn't a Gypsy. She's just someone who needs my help. Besides…" He trailed off as he thought of Noah. "Besides, Noah was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not her fault she got mixed up in all of that stuff that happened a year ago."

"Hm. Well just make sure you keep your head on your shoulders this time. See you, Ed." Hughes waved and took off, walking at a fast pace.

"Ugh! I miss the old Hughes. This one is an ass." Ed said to himself, grumbling angrily.

"Edward, we're finished now." Gracia said awhile later. Serena came out with a bag of clothes. "Looky, Ed! I'm rich! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's nice. Serena, let's go. Al's probably waiting for us."

"Ok! Thanks so much, Miss Gracia! BYE~!" Serena sang as she and Ed left, Serena skipping happily down the street.

Gracia smiled and shook her head. "Those two…they look cute together two. AH, Ed would hate me if I tried to be a match-maker for him. I just can't help it."

_**-back at Ed and Al's house-**_

"Wow, Al! You're a good cook!" Serena squealed in delight as she shoveled more forkfuls of stew in her mouth. "So…yummy~!"

"Thank you, Serena. It's a very easy recipe, actually. Besides, I had to learn to cook real fast here because Ed cooks food poisoning." Al grinned at Ed, who in turn gave him the finger.

"Be quiet Al! She doesn't need to hear that."

"Oh, but I want to! Al," Serena turned her eager eyes on Al, "Tell me all about you and your brother. I want to know how you guys live!"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Serena, really, you don't want to know. It's boring."

"No, I wanna know! I wanna know, Ed! I WANNA KNOW!" Serena banged her fork on the table like a child who wants more food. "TELL ME!"

"Serena, maybe if you calm down I will." Ed crossed his arms in annoyance. "Honest to God, you act like a spoiled little brat!"

"Well, you act like an all high and mighty king! You're stuck up, and mean!" Serena stuck her tongue out at Ed.

"Guys, calm down. We're at the dinner table." Al said, reaching over to grab Ed's hand. "Ed, I know she annoys you, but we need to deal with her for now. Maybe she can bring us back home."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…" Ed looked at Serena questioningly. "You said before you came here to find us. Why's that?"

"That's…that's…" Serena looked down, then back at the boys with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "That's a secret! For now, at least."

"Why you little-!"  
"No, Ed! Don't do anything rash-"

Just as Al was trying to restrain Ed from killing Serena, the door bell rang. Al got up and dusted himself of. "I'll go get that. Now guys, please try to behave while I'm gone."

As Al walked away, Ed glared at Serena from across the table, who in turn waved and giggled.

They heard the door open and Al gasp. Ed got up quick when he heard his brother sounding so aghast. (big word)

"Al! What's wrong?"

"It's…it's…"

A pretty, tan-skinned woman walked in, smiling warmly at Ed. "Hey, Ed. I missed you, so I came back."

Ed gaped at the woman and spoke one word: "Noah…"

"Noah? Is that the chick you and Miss Gracia were talking about?" Serena blinked, staring at the Gypsy woman hard.

"Yes." Ed nodded.

"So Ed, can I stay here again?" Noah pleaded. "I missed you so much!"

The woman enfolded Ed in a hug, causing the boy to turn a deep shade of red. Al smiled some-what nervously, and Serena watched with jealous eyes.

_Damn it! She's so much prettier than me! And she's already had a claim on Ed. …I must eliminate her! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-oh shiz-nuggets, they're looking at me weird._

"U-uh did I laugh…out loud?" Serna asked quietly.

Al nodded. "Yeah…that's it though."

"Oh, phew! Ok!"

Noah let go of Ed and smoothed her hair. "So, Ed, can I stay here again? I want to find work here."

"Sure. I don't mind." Ed grinned at her happily. "Although it feels like this house is becoming a hotel…"

Noah, Al, and Ed all shared in heartfelt laughter, while Serena glared at the Gypsy.

_Ed will be mine…no one will steal him away from me, got that, lady? You'd just better watch out, you hear? Or else you'll get a taste of my ice. Hmph!_

_**Ooooh, some jealously!**_

_**Yup, I had absolutely nothing for this chapter.**_

_**Please.**_

_**Review.**_

_**-A sad and distraught Yuki**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alchemy The Science of Understanding LOVE! **

**Chapter 7**

When Envy and Lamia arrived at the village they must have looked like hell. Dried blood caked their clothes, their hair a mess, plus they were cold and shivering.

"I'm cold…" Lamia whispered, hugging herself, and bounded forward through the open village gates, "An inn, there's got to be an inn somewhere…"

"Pipsqueak, over here." Envy waved Lamia over and pointed at a small inn.

"Let's go Tropical…" Lamia yawned, and walked inside, Envy following, his eyes showing an unrecognisable emotion.

"How can I help you?" Asked a young girl behind the counter, her blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"We want a room…" Lamia finished in another yawn.

"That'll cost- , never mind, you look like hell, you probably lost all your money. Get attacked by a bear?" The girl asked sympathetically, brushing dirty blond hair out of her face.

"Uh, yeah." Lamia lied, "I'm Lamia, this is Envy, and the kitten's called Luna."

"You poor things." The girl said before collapsing in giggles, "Sorry, I can't act all posh, I'm only nineteen! I'm Layla, you can have a room for free. Have fun." She winked at the two (And cat), grinning, and handed them a key, "The room's upstairs, second room on the left."

"Uh…thanks!" Lamia broke out in a grin, clutching the key in her cold fingers, "C'mon Envy, Luna!" She darted up the stairs, Luna at her heels. Envy sighed.

"Confused? Don't worry, you two are cute together." Layla remarked, resting her chin on her hand. Envy glared at her and stormed up the stairs.

"Envy?" Lamia asked, pausing in rummaging through the bathroom cupboard, "I'm gonna have a shower now, bye!" She shut the bathroom door, humming. A few minutes later the noise of a shower was heard. Envy sat on the only bed in the room, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, Tropical?" Lamia asked hesitantly, having finished her shower, clothed in a large black t-shirt that went down to her knees, her hair wet and dripping, "Are you okay?

Envy glanced up at her, his eyes narrowed slits. Lamia blinked ,tilting her head, she leaned forward.

"Your eyes are purple." She murmured, "Pretty." And then Lamia turned around and rummaged in her backpack.

"Luna, I have another can of fish." She called to the small black kitten, watching amusedly as Luna ate it quickly.

"Silly kitty, you'll choke." Lamia whispered, stroking the kitten's sleek head. Luna nuzzled against her hand, having finished her food.

"Envy, you can go take a shower now." Lamia announced, leaping on the bed with a jump and a happy, contented sigh. Envy ignored her, staring at the pale wall blankly.

"Comfy…" Lamia grinned and poked Envy playfully, "Go on, Tropical, shower!"

Envy swatted her hands away, his eyes glinting in a smug-I'm-gonna-scare-the-crap-outta-you look.

Lamia knew that look.

And man, she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Tropical..?" Lamia asked hesitantly, clutching the bed covers with a wary expression, "What are you planning..?"

"Nothing." Envy sent a malicious smirk her way before disappearing into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him softly.

"Helpful…." Lamia muttered, flipping Envy off, even though he couldn't see that through the door.

The slow trickle of a shower floated through Lamia's ears and she sighed, looking out of the window, with a sad, longing look in her eye, absentmindedly stroking Luna's head, "Serena…" She whispered, a heartbrokenly alien yearning in her voice, "I'm sorry….If I…if I-I had tried…just a little harder…we wouldn't be…like this…" Lamia bowed her head, clutching her head in her pale hands.

She curled up into a little ball on the bed, and clear, salty water dripped down her cheeks.

"Dammit!" Lamia cursed, "I-I promised…I wouldn't cry…I promised you Serena…that we wouldn't cry…n-no matter what…" She shook her head, tears flying off her face, "Calm, calm…"

The tears slowed until no more came. Lamia sighed in relief and wiped the tear-tracks off her face.

"Pipsqueak?" The question startled Lamia and her head snapped up.

"AH! TROPICAL?" Lamiae exclaimed, her hands in front of her face.

"Why were you crying?" Envy asked, a small smirk on his face.

"W-was not!" Lamia protested, waving her arms around, "What are you wearing?…More like PUT A SHIRT ON!" Her eyes travelled down to Envy's shirtless chest before snapping back to his eyes, "Uh.."

"…." Envy's smirk widened and he leaned forward, "Payback pipsqueak." He whispered and pushed her off the bed.

"OW!" Lamia snapped out off her daze and glared at Envy, "Dude, what the hell?"

"Payback's a bitch."

"So are you wannabe-palm tree." Lamia retorted, her eyes flashing angrily.

Envy waved away her answer with a quick flick off his hand. He drew the bed-covers over him and sighed.

"I WANT TO SLEEP ON THE BED!" Lamia complained, "I WANNA SLEEP ON IT!"

"No." Envy replied, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well, too bad, Buster!" Lamia leapt on the bed, grinning childishly and crawled under the covers.

"Move Pipsqueak."

"I'm not touching you at all, so you have no right to complain, Mr. Grumpy-pants." Lamia said in a stern, steely voice before starting to laugh, "I don't want to sleep on the floor, so I'm sleeping here. Deal with it." Lamia's breathing calmed and her eyes fluttered shut, "Night…night…" She finished in a yawn and sighed contentedly.

"Idiot." Envy muttered.

"…..jack-ass…"

"Screw you Pipsqueak."

"Ew."

Envy glared at Lamia and opened his mouth to send a barrel of sharp-touguned words at her but stopped when he realized she was asleep.

The moonlight shone on the bed and Envy stared up at the ceiling.

"Night…." He whispered, closing his eyes for another restless night slumber.

**REVIEW!**

**Rose wrote this.**

**It's my birthday this Thursday(24th of June)! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Well, at least we got more reviews…still don't have that much though…-_-. Thanks for all who reviewed, few as it was! Once again, I had no ideas. Deal with it. Oh and I'm typing this while watching Naruto Abridged, so it may be odd.**_

So, with the introductions out of the way, Serena, the Gypsy woman named Noah, and the Elrics all hit the sack. Serena was angry that she had to share a room with Noah, but she dealt with it with a peppy smile. For Ed's sake, because frankly, Serena realized she was falling in love with him. Really quickly too. That never happens, right?

Serena tossed and turned all night, thinking about Lamia and worrying whether or not she was okay. Was she hurt? Was she hungry? Was she crying? Was she-

_No! I can't think about that option. I can't!_ Serena mentally reprimanded herself to think more positive._ Lamia isn't…dead. She isn't! She's much stronger than me. If one of us were to die, it'd be me._

…_I hope._

Later That Night

"Ugh…can't sleep…" Serena moaned, turning on her side. "…gotta pee…" The girl got up and wandered around the house to find the bathroom, hitting various objects and walls on the way. Once Serena was done with her business, she sleepily made her way back to her and Noah's room, stopping when she got to Ed's room. She opened the door and, out of curiosity, peeked in.

What she saw gave her a nosebleed.

Edward Elric was lying across his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. (Yes they have boxers in this time period…well they do now) He was mumbling something about a person named Mustang, and how he would…and that smug smirk of his face?

"O-kaaaay Ed…You have weird dreams," Serena whispered as Ed fitfully continued his insult fest in his sleep. She kept watching the elder Elric sleep, until she herself got sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, and then fell to the ground asleep.

Yeah…

Did we forget to mention Serena can fall asleep anywhere?

The Next Morning

It's one thing to wake in the morning with drool on your metal arm, and your whole body sore from just plain sleeping in an awkward position.

It's entirely another thing to wake in the morning with drool on your metal arm, and your whole body sore from just plain sleeping in an awkward position, and find the same girl you found passed out the day before who said that she came from the other side of the Gate sleeping on your bedroom floor, curled up in a ball and using your pants as a pillow.

That's how Edward Elric woke up.

Ed slowly slid off his bed and yanked his pants out of Serena's iron grasp. She moaned and turned over, growling.

"She's growling. Like a wolf. Oh great," Ed shook his head. "I almost forgot she was a chimera."

And then Ed realized he wasn't wearing pants or a shirt.

Er, correction:

And then Ed realized he was just wearing his underwear, and that there was a girl practically passed out and vulnerable in his room.

And so, Ed did what any teenage boy would do if in that situation:

He ran to Al's room, woke him up, and asked him to drag Serena out of his room without waking the monstrosity up.

Wait…

THAT'S NOT WHAT A NORMAL TEENAGE BOY WOULD DO!

A teenage boy would-

You know what, never mind. We're keeping this fanfic rated "T".

"Uh, Ed? Do you know where Serena is? I woke up this morning and couldn't find her-oh." Noah's eyes widened as she peeked her head around the corner and saw Ed in his undies and Al dragging a still-sleeping Serena across the floor. Serena could basically sleep through anything.

"Oh…oh my gosh, Ed, I'm so sorry!" Noah looked away, her face burning. "C-carry on with whatever you were doing!"

"Brother, if I were you, I'd put some clothes on." Al sighed, watching his brother turn red. Ed ran back in his room to change, and Al finished bringing Serena into her room.

"Al, is Serena still sleeping?" Ed asked when he was fully dressed. Everyone but the chimera girl was downstairs eating breakfast.

"Yeah. She's dead to the world," Al nodded, taking another sausage and cramming it into his mouth. "I think she's having some sort of nightmare."

"Really?" Noah asked, interested. "If you want, I can see what she's dreaming about."

"Oh yeah, your clairvoyance works best when someone's asleep!" Ed remembered, nodding. "Sure, go ahead. Although be careful; I'm not sure what a crazy lunatic like her has going on in her head."

Noah tilted her head to the side and smiled warmly. "I'll be careful, Ed. You don't need to worry."

Al and Ed cleaned up in the kitchen while Noah made her way to her and Serena's room. The girl was on the bed, wrapped up in the blankets with a wince plastered across her face. She was breathing heavily and sweating, and seemed to be having a nightmare, as Al had said.

"Poor girl…if what Ed and Al told me about you is true, then no wonder you're having a horrible dream," Noah whispered, and placed her forehead to Serena's.

All at once, bad things appeared in the Gypsy's mind, and it took all her willpower not to scream and jump away from the girl.

_Needles…_

_Pain…_

_Screaming…_

_Blood…oh, the blood…! So much…_

_Make it stop…_

_Make it all stop…_

_LAMIA!_

_Where are you?  
I'm…scared…_

_So scared…_

_Someone help me…_

_I don't want to be alone…_

_Help…_

Noah jerked away from Serena, gasping. She'd seen the girl's past, and seen what she was dreaming about. It was horrid, and Noah just wanted to get away from the darkness in Serena's heart.

It would consume her soon.

Serena would need help. And quickly. Or else…

_Or else the poor girl may doom this whole side of the Gate…_ Noah thought to herself, going back downstairs to relay the news to the Elric brothers.

"What? Are you serious Noah?" Ed leapt to his feet when Noah told him what she had seen in Serena's head.

Noah nodded. "Yes. It seems like whatever those scientists did to her created some type of unstable hole in her heart, and if she loses control of herself, she may turn into a monster. That's her greatest fear; I saw it in her dreams."

"Poor Serena," Al shook his head. "No wonder she looked so stressed while she was sleeping. Can we do anything to help her?"

Noah shrugged. "I'm not sure of that, Alphonse. And if there is a way to help, I wouldn't know how."

Ed looked away as his brother and Noah discussed ways they could possibly help Serena. The Fullmetal Alchemist was confused as mixed feelings stirred in his heart.

He wanted to help Serena because, well, that would be the ideal thing to do, right? On the other hand, the girl pissed him off and annoyed him. She asked too many questions, and just was downright rude.

_Maybe she can't help it though. Think about it, Ed; she was in a laboratory for as long as she can remember. Serena probably is clueless about how to act in the outside world. Maybe I'll help her._

…_Yeah._

_I'll help her._

_Besides, then she'll owe me._

You could practically hear the gears whirring in Ed's head as he carefully conducted a plan to help Serena.

_**And that concludes this chappie!  
Yesh it was boring and short, but…I had no ideas.**_

_**Well Rose did give me one, but I kinda forgot about it and then I just kept typing, and this is what popped out!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Or else I'll feed your soul to the Gate! **_

_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**-Yuki**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Ok guys, Rose is gonna be busy, so I'm doing her chapter for her. May suck though, because I have nothing for it. OMG READ THE ONE-SHOT I MADE FOR HER BIRTHDAY! It's about Envy~! XD**_

Lamia didn't want to get up. She enjoyed sleeping. It was warm and cozy. Especially considering the fact that someone was holding her-

Wait.

Someone was holding her.

…oh shit.

"OH MY GOD, EW! EW, EW , EW, EW, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lamia leapt out of the bed as she tore out of Envy's arms, brushing herself off disgustedly. "Envy you bastard! You'd better not have violated me!"

Envy sprang up and blinked in confusion and tiredness. "…what are you babbling about, Pipsqueak?"

"You know very well!" Lamia shot at him, glaring daggers at the homunculus.

"No, I don't!" Envy retorted. "It'd help if you explained why the hell you're so angry!'

"I woke up with you hugging me!" Lamia yelled in exasperation. "Didn't you realize the fact that there was a human body right up against you, and that you were TOUCHING ME?"

"Oh, oh God…I touched a filthy human…" Envy ran into the bathroom and dived into the tub, frantically scrubbing his skin so hard it turned it red.

"I think Tropical has Don't-Touch-Me-Diabetes," Lamia whispered to Luna. The kitten just yawned and curled back up on the bed, completely oblivious to the chaos around her. Or she was just not caring, because that's how cats are.

"I heard that," Envy emerged from the bathroom smelling of lavender-scented soap. "Shut the hell up, worm!"

Lamia crept close to him and sniffed. "Mmmm…lavender…you smell pretty, Envy."

The homunculus turned bright red as the chimera girl continued sniffing his arm, then his back, and then his neck. "Get away from me!" He pushed Lamia away, and she fell onto the bed.

"Aw, come one," Lamia whined. "You smell good!"

"Well if you want to smell it, go put some soap on yourself, and sniff THAT! Not ME!" Envy yelled.

Lamia smirked at Envy. He was looking very….flustered. Lamia enjoyed the fact that she was freaking him out so much. It made her feel…naughty.

_Wait, what the hell?_ Lamia smacked her forehead. _'Naughty'? Why did I just think that? Making Envy freak out like this…_The girl glanced at Envy, who was now making the bed. An unusual feeling sprang up in her chest. It bubbled up like a fountain, and when Envy noticed she was staring at him and he stared back at her, the feeling erupted like a volcano.

Lamia clutched her chest and winced, unaccustomed to the feelings. "Er…I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air. Be right back!"

Lamia ran out of the inn and stopped when she couldn't see the building through the snow-covered trees. Her breath came out in small puffs as she breathed heavily, leaning against a tree and muttering to herself, calling herself an idiot.

"I'm pretty damn sure what I felt just then…was a CRUSH. Oh god, I have a crush on a homunculus. That's not even physically possible!" Lamia shook herself. She sighed and stared up at the sky, the morning sun weak and dim, making the snow and ice around her sparkle.

"It's pretty here," Lamia smiled wistfully, grabbing a handful of snow and watching as it melt in her warm bare hands. "I wish Serena could see this." Lamia then laughed as she thought of what Serena would probably say at the sight of all the snow.

"_Wow, Lamia! Looks as if they took of the Professor's dandruff and put it out here! Just don't eat it. Especially the yellow snow, we don't know where it's been."_

Lamia was shaking with laughter, laughing so hard that tears streamed down her pale face. Soon the laughter subsides and turned into hysterical sobbing, the tears now real. Lamia fell to the ground and curled herself into a ball, rocking back and forth and crying. She had never done this much crying before, and in a way, it felt good to cry.

"S-serena, I h-hope you're o-okay without m-me," Lamia hiccupped out, wiping her eyes. "I p-promise, I'll f-find y-you!"

"Hey, Pipsqueak…you okay?" Lamia's head shot up as she stared at Envy, who was holding a bundle in his hands.

"O-oh, of c-course I a-am!" Lamia hurriedly wiped more tears away, but it was a vain attempt, considering the fact that more just kept cascading down her cheeks.

"Well, I thought you might need this. It's cold out here, you know," Envy handed her the bundle, their hands brushing together briefly. Envy stiffened, and Lamia felt herself blushing.

"Thanks," Lamia managed to get out. She opened the bundle and Luna hopped out and onto her lap. Lamia wrapped the blanket around herself and absentmindedly petted the top of the kitten's head, smiling softly as she heard the feline purr.

Envy sat down next to her, pulling a blanket out and putting it around himself. "So…where do you think we should go?"

"To find Serena."

"I know that, but I mean…what country in this world?"  
"Oh." Lamia blinked. "Uh, I don't know. We'll ask that inn-keeper lady where I guess. She knows this place better than us."

"True." Envy and Lamia both sat in silence, just watching the soft falling of snowflakes around them, not caring about the fact that the tiny droplets of frozen water were getting all over their faces. The only noise they heard was the motorized purring of Luna, who was still curled up in her mistress's lap.

"Envy, thank you," Lamia said after some time. "You're nice, you know? You're not…a monster."

"What?" Envy looked at Lamia in shock.

"Well, you've been very helpful. You haven't killed anyone, and you're just…coming across as someone who has two completely different sides."

Envy scoffed. "Yeah right! I'm Envy, the first and most powerful homunculus! I strike terror in all humans' hearts! I kill because I can!"

Lamia just smiled. "No Envy. You WERE. You DID. That's the past now; it's behind you. It's time to start a new lifestyle. One filled with good intentions. I know you can do it. You just need to start out small, like the things you just did for me."

Envy looked off into the distance and turned so that Lamia couldn't see his blushing face. "…I guess I can try that for now. If it doesn't work though, it's back to killing."

"I can deal with that."

"You'd better."

"Well, let's get going then." Lamia stood up and shook the snow off her, cradling Luna. "Don't wanna waste the day, do we?" She began trekking back through the snow to the inn.

Envy smiled, not realizing the look of utter contentment and adoration that crossed his face for a mere second. "…Thank you…Lamia."

_**Yeah it was kinda short. But it was cute, was it not? Sorry for the late update, we've been busy! Anyways, if we don't have 20 reviews by chapter 15, then…**_

_**WE WILL DELETE THIS!**_

_**HAHAHAHA!**_

_**So BloodyBonezAlchemist-san…**_

_**Please tell your friends about this, and thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Rose and I love you for that. *hugs***_

_**-Yuki**_


	10. Chapter 10

Alchemy The Science of Understanding LOVE!

Chapter 10

"Morning Serena." Al greeted, smiling warmly at the sleepy chimera who was rubbing her eyes with a fist and yawning loudly.

"Wha? Oh, morning Al. Got any breakfast?" Serena asked, blinking as Noah handed her a glass of cold water. Serena studied the water with a suspicious green eye before shrugging and drinking it.

"We've got some porridge, we had some sausages but _someone_ ate them." Al replied, glaring at Ed, "I'm surprised you don't get fat with all the food you eat brother."

"HEY!" Ed protested, "I do not eat a lot!"

"I hate porridge." Serena muttered, poking the bowl of gloop, an irritated look on her face, "It looks like sick, plus it was pretty much all we got to eat in the lab. And it smells funny." She wrinkled her face in disgust.

"I'm going to go get a shower." Ed announced, leaving the room after he got tired of hearing Serena complain about porridge. No one noticed.

"We need to go shopping and get some food." Al noted, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Serena agreed, looking through the cupboard, yelped, and jumped back, "What the hell is that?"

"What is it?" Noah and Al questioned in union.

"I don't know…" Serena answered, staring at the thing curiously. It was wrinkled, dirty brown, and the smell of rotten meat came off it in waves.

"That looks like a leg of rotten beef." Noah replied, blinking.

"How the heck did it get in there?" Serena asked, prodding it with a fork.

"Ed probably tried to cook." Al suddenly realized, "He's not the best at cooking."

"Shiz-nuggets, he's THAT bad?" Serena exclaimed in surprise, "Wow, he must really fail…."

"….Yeah." Al agreed., "Serena, we're going out so you better have a shower."

"Okay~!" Serena bounded up the stairs, humming. Serena opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her, undressed, and wrapped a white, fluffy towel around herself.

Turning around , Serena pushed the shower curtain open.

"…" Ed stared at her with wipe eyes, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"….Ed? HOLY SHIZ-NUGGETS!" Serena screamed, paused, her eyes drifting down Ed's face to his chest.

'_Well, someone works out.'_ Serna inwardly noted, '_Wait…Ed's naked…and…I'm- HOLY SHIT!'_

Serena flushed red and jumped into the shower and pulled the shower curtain closed so Ed couldn't see her, "GET OUT!"

A bar of soap collided with Ed's head.

Ed got out.

[+{: - ~ - ~ - :}+]

After having a shower and getting dressed Serena went down the stairs, inwardly chanting, _'I didn't see anything…I didn't see anything…'_

When her gaze settled on Ed one thought flew through her head.

'…_..I saw something.'_

This single thought made her flush red and she cleared her throat.

"Can we go shopping now?" Serena nervously asked, fidgeting. Al blinked, his eyes gleaming curiously.

"Sure, let's go." He finally answered, glancing quickly at Ed and Serena, "Did something happen?"

"Uh, no! Y-yeah, nothing at all! Heh-heh…" Serena rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Riiight…."

[+{: - ~ - ~ - :}+]

"Look, look Ed!" Serena exclaimed, seeming to get over the shower incident, gesturing at pastries, "I WANT ONE!

Ed sighed.

"No."

"But why?"

"Just."

"ED IS A MEANY-POO-HEAD!"

"Wha- hey!"

"Ow!" Serena held her neck and winced, "Something's in my neck!" She scrabbled at it desperately, "It hurts!"

"Al and Noah went back home, and Al's better at injuries than I am. Crap." Ed muttered, "Let me see."

"Go home Ed." Serena commanded, cocking her head, eyes alert.

"Why?"

"Just go!" Serena snapped and she lowered her voice to a pleading tone, "_Please_ Edward."

Her eyes closed and her nails dug into her neck.

"I….fine. I'll be back soon, you hear?" Ed demanded and started to run back to his house to get help.

"Show yourself…" Serena whispered, a small trickle of blood dripping down her neck.

"You knew." A woman stated, her dirty blonde hair tied up in a bun, her milky blue eyes flashing behind glasses, "You knew we were here, didn't you?"

"Yeah…." Serena whispered, agony racking her body, "What…did…you do?" Black spots danced across her sight and she slumped forward.

"Almeric's latest weapon." The woman answered, "It'll knock you out quickly, but causes agony. An added bonus really. I'm Erna Gerde. A member of the Thuls Society, and you're coming with me."

"But…" Serena weakly protested.

And then she blacked out.

**OMG!**

**What'll happen?**

**Review~**

**Or else you know what'll happen. :3**

**BWAHAHA**

**-Rose**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Yeah Ok we realize this would be two Serena chapters in a row, but we kinda made a cliffy, so….yeah. Thankies to Rose-chan because she made such an awesome chapter for chapter 10! Oh and I realize I was being a bitch about the reviewing thing. I've noticed FMA fanfics just aren't really big on Fanfiction, so…I'm ok with whatever we get. :3 And, I copy and pasted the new Thuls Society members onto here mainly because then I can just scroll back up and look at them for ideas while typing, and it takes up more room for the chapter. I'm so bad-ass and lazy. XD**_

**Thuls Society members:  
Member 1  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Dark Brown, neat  
Eyes: Silver  
Clothes: Black suit  
Name: Almeric (German name, means: 'work-power'.) Eberstark (Means: 'strong as a boar'.)  
Age: 27  
Personality: Sadistic, cruel, sharp and a master of weapons. He runs the Thuls society now.**

Member 2  
Gender: Male  
Hair: Silvery-white, has a moustache  
Eyes: Black  
Clothes: White suit, cane topped with gold  
Name: Eric Fuchs (The last name means: 'fox'.)  
Age: 65  
Personality: Quiet, bitter, greedy, and detests all things cheap, poor or petty. Wants only the best of everything. Cruel and sly. The scientist of the group.

Member 3  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Dirty blonde, tied up in a bun  
Eyes: Milky blue, wears glasses  
Clothes: Grey skirt, matching blouse, white tie, high heels  
Name: Erna (Means: 'battle to the death, serious business.') Gerde (Means: 'enclosure, stronghold.')  
Age: 32  
Personality: Serious, intelligent, careful, will do anything to get her way. She's the information gatherer of the group and is often sent to places as a spy.

Member 4  
Gender: Female  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Dark green  
Clothes: Black dress & cloak, face is always covered by a mask  
Name: Ilma (Meaning 'will-helmet'.) Mette (Meaning: 'Mighty in battle'.)  
Age: 24  
Personality: Silent, emotionless, sadistic, and is only in the group to satisfy her lust for killing. The assassin of the group. Goes wild at the sight of blood and kills anyone in sight.

Serena's head felt fuzzy. Everything felt fuzzy. She tried to lift her head up, but ended up not moving at all. She then remembered what had happened; some lady had told her she was a member of something called the "Thuls Society" and that she had been the victim of "Almeric's latest weapon."

What the hell was going on?

_Oh yeah…when I came here, Ed thought I was a member of this "Thuls Society"…So now I'm kidnapped by them? ….that's such poetic justice! NOT!_

"Aha. Seems like our little…._friend_…is up."

Serena grimaced at the grating chuckle that pierced through the air. She couldn't move still, and that was really pissing her off. _If I could move, I'd slice these ass-f***ers to ribbons with my claws!_ Serena thought angrily.

"So, how do you like this new poison of mine? Very effective, isn't it?" A man with dark brown hair, piercing silver eyes, and a suit peered down at her stiff form and smirked. "I'd say it's working perfectly."

"Excuse me, Almeric. That's MY new poison. You just use it." An old man huffed, wearing a white suit and carrying a cane topped with gold around. His mustache twitched every time he talked, and reminded Serena of Professor Sven.

"Sorry, sorry. You know I fully appreciate your work, Eric."

"Hmph!" The old man -Eric- snorted and knelt down besides Serena. "You should be able to move in about fifteen minutes."

_Good, then I can whoop your asses!_

"Eric, she's glaring at you," The blonde mean lady who had kidnapped Serena, who she remembered had called herself 'Erna', smirked. "It seems your little paralyze poison doesn't work on facial expressions."

"Be quiet, Erna."

A black haired…woman…muttered. At least Serena hoped it was a woman. She was wearing a black dress and cloak, and her face was covered up by a mask.

"Oh you be quiet, Ilma!" Erna snapped. "You should be thanking me for brining the little brat here!"

"All of you, silence! You're going to make our little guest here think we're not hospitable." Almeric commanded. He seemed to be the leader of this disgusting group. His sharp and cruel tone made Serena want to shiver, but of course she couldn't because she was paralyzed.

_Which should end in about...ten more minutes? And then they're soooo dead. Maybe I'll turn into a wolf and eat them. I haven't had a chance to exercise my full chimera potential._ Serena couldn't help but grin slightly, and she was happy that the grin showed. She was overcome with the desire to destroy these jerk-offs, but she wasn't able to at the moment.

"Eric, I think the paralysis is wearing off more quickly than you anticipated. Look! She's already able to smile. Wait, why is the little brat smiling?" Erna pinched a lock of Serena's hair between her fingers and tugged on it, causing Serena to make a quiet grunt of pain.

"Well, then we'd better make this quick," Eric rubbed his hands together and whipped out a beautiful curving dagger, and held it to Serena's neck. "Now listen closely. You're going to take us to Shamballa, got it? Or else death will be the only option for you. And perhaps we'll even kill those Elrics brats."

Serena's body stiffened, and not just at the cold steel that bit into her throat. The bastard had mentioned hurting Ed and Al. It was official final.

This jerk was going down.

"Almeric dear, tell her what Shamballa is. I think she may be confused on that issue." Erna goaded Almeric lightly.

"True. You see, Shamballa is what we call your world, the other side of this so-called 'Gate'. The Thuls Society tried once to reach it, and succeeded. Sadly, we were…forced to give up. By Edward Elric." Almeric's voice sneered as he said Ed's name.

"But luckily Erna here overheard the little conversation you and the Elrics had." Eric said, continuing where Almeric had left off. "She found out that you were from the other side, and that you can use alchemy here, even when the Elrics can't."

"So you're our best bet at going to Shamballa," Almeric finished with a flourish, jerking the dagger so it grazed Serena's skin and causing a slight stinging there, but no wound. He got up from Serena's side and walked back to his comrades, smirking.

"N-n-no…"

All four adults looked in surprise at the girl, who was struggling against the paralysis to get up. "What did you say?" Almeric demanded darkly.

"I…s-said…" Serena stood up and glared at the Thuls Society members angrily. "NO!" Her whole body began to shudder, and her eyes glowed emerald. Her light brown hair began to grow and cover her whole body. She got down on all fours as a tail sprouted from her back and ears from her head, and her nails and teeth began to turn into claws and fangs.

"You will never harm the Elrics! Not while I'm here!" Serena growled as the transformation from girl to wolf ceased. "NEVER!" She was now a brown furred wolf with piercing green eyes, and she opened her jaws to snarl. Saliva dripped from her fangs, and she bounded towards her captors, snarling primitively the whole way.

"A-a-a-a-AH!" The members yelped as they all ran off in different directions to avoid Serena.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little brat?" Serena demanded. As a wolf, her voice held the impression of growling behind talking, and the effect was….pretty terrifying. (And awesome…:3) "I'll take you all on!"

"Damned girl…" Almeric muttered, clutching his beloved dagger in his hands. "I'll make you pay for not agreeing! Death to you!" And with that, he threw the knife with deadly accuracy.

Serena saw the knife too late. Even as a wolf, her skills using her chimera self weren't that great. She had never gotten a chance to use them, so she wasn't too familiar with them. That's why she didn't notice the knife right away. That's why the knife hit her.

The wolf-girl fell into a heap, her body shuddering once more as the transformation hit, only this time it was to revert from animal to human. The knife stuck out from her chest, deep red flowering like a rose against her clothing. Serena's breathing became gasps and she shook with each wave of pain the dagger brought to her body.

"You suck," Almeric said plainly with a smirk, standing over Serena to pull the knife out. "How pathetic. I expected more from someone who came from Shamballa." He poised the dagger over Serena's throat. "Now, time to end it."

Serena smiled weakly. "Not this time, you bastard. I still have my trump card."

She suddenly disappeared just as the dagger came flying at her. The members all blinked in confusion, until Almeric finally screamed in frustration.

-Outisde Ed's House-

Serena stood outside Ed's house panting as the blood dripped from her chest down onto the ground. "I…guess it…worked…using the stone to teleport…heh…that was pretty cool…" She stumbled forward and pounded on the door weakly, panting from the effort of moving. "Ed…! Ed, open…up…please…!"

The door flew open and Serena crumpled into someone's arms. "I…hurt…"

Ed's face gaped at her, until everything around her turned black.

_**Oh nuhz! What's gonna happen to Serena~? Sorry for the short chappie, the next one's gonna have some FLUFFYNESS in it! XD**_

_**-Yuki**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**HEY THERE, Rose asked me to help finish this chap, so when you see a Bold line saying 'Yuki is Typing' or something like that, that's where I began typing. –Yuki**_

"Hey!" Layla, the inn-keeper-lady greeted, "Hungry?"

"Yeah!" Lamia nodded happily, "Starving!" Luna mewed in agreement and rubbed herself against Layla's legs. Layla laughed.

"Come with me then." Layla gestured and lead the homunculus and chimera (And cat) to a dining room. The two sat down.

"Here's the menu." Layla offered the two colourful menus, "Give one of the maids a shout when you decide what you want."

"Okay." Lamia nodded, "Hey Layla….where are we? Country wise."

Layla blinked, "We're in Russia. How could you not know that?"

"The cold made us forget a lot of things." Lamia lied, "Are we near Germany?"  
'Because I know that Serena is there…' Lamia mentally added.

"You wouldn't want to go there." Layla stated, "War. We're, even the entire world, are fighting against Germany. Men and woman are getting recruited to fight against Germany all the time."

"Do you have a world map?" Envy asked. Layla nodded and pointed at the wall, which was covered in a large map of the world.

"Bye." Layla nodded and left.

"Serena's in Germany, I know it." Lamia whispered, holding her head, her happy mood suddenly gone, "I just have this feeling…that something went horribly wrong….Serena's dying…she could be dead….I hate it…" Tears dripped down her face, "Dammit, I hate it here! I hate it all…."

"…." Envy silently watched, worry creasing his face, "…La- Pipsqueak?"

"…Go away…." Lamia moaned, "Leave me alone….just….just let me die…."

"Lamia?" Envy asked. She kept on crying quietly. Envy's arm darted forward and quickly slapped her across the face.

"OW!" Lamia cried, a red handprint on her face, "The hell Tropical?"

Envy smirked, "Stop crying. It's not like you Pipsqueak."

"…." Lamia casually flipped him the finger, her gaze focused on the menu, "I want cake."

"Healthy." Envy muttered.

"Shut up. I'll have hot chocolate, fish stew, then strawberry cheesecake."

Envy sent her a 'WTF' look, "You have strange tastes Pipsqueak."

"Pfff." Lamia scoffed, "Everyone has a food weakness, I like sweet things and fish. You hafta have one too Tropical."

"Well, I don't."

"LIES!" Lamia insisted, "What is it? Vanilla? Strawberry? Chocolate?"  
Envy's eyed flashed at the mention of chocolate.

"AHA!" Lamia cried, "You like something with chocolate! So, what is it?"

Envy scowled. Lamia smirked and leaned forward, a devilish look settling on her face.

"What are you planning?" Envy snapped, not liking the calculating look in Lamia's eyes.  
"Nothing…" Lamia purred, "Please tell me?"

"No!"

Lamia darted over behind Envy and wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheek against his.

"Please?"

"No!" An embarrassed look crossed Envy's face.

+_)…Later…(_+

"Mmmm…." Lamia grinned, lying happily in the cold snow, cheerful after eating.  
"Idiot." Envy muttered. Lamia smirked and tackled him.  
"Tell me!" Lamia insisted, lying on top of Envy, annoyance rising in her voice, "Tell me Tropical!"  
"No! And don't call me that!"

**-YUKI BEGAN TYPING HERE-**

"I can call you whatever I want!" Lamia snickered at Envy's flushed face. "NOW TELL MEHZ!"

"NEVER!" Envy wrestled out of Lamia's gripped and rolled away from her, coughing as snow entered his mouth.

"PWEASE?" Lamia did a puppy-dog eye look. "Pretty please?"

Envy sighed. "Fine! I…have an addiction…to chocolate. There, happy?"

"YAY!" Lamia hugged Envy again. "You know, the chocolate is getting to my head and making me CRAY-ZEH."

"I can tell," Envy deadpanned as the girl clung to him.

"Hey…Envy…" Lamia whispered, suddenly calm. "Do you like me?"  
"W-what?" Envy sputtered, getting an odd feeling in his chest that seemed to tighten and twist around his rib cage.

"Do…you...like...me?" Lamia annunciated each word sharply, looking into Envy's purple eyes.

"I don't hate you, Pipsqueak, but 'like' is a whole other term," Envy said, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh." Lamia removed her arms away from Envy and slumped onto the snowy ground. "Okay. Thanks for answering."

Envy shrugged and got up, but suddenly slipped on an icy patch of ice under the snow, and was sent tumbling onto Lamia, who in turn began to roll down the slope.

The two landed at the bottom, entangled in each other's limbs and cursing angrily.

"OW! The f***, Tropical?" Lamia demanded, attempting to get out from under Envy, who had her pinned under himself due to how they landed.

"It's not my fault! I fell, okay?" Envy defended. Suddenly the tightening feeling was back in his chest. He liked the way Lamia looked lying under him, her faced flushed with the cold. He wanted to keep her under him just a little longer…he just wanted to…

Suddenly Envy, the first humunculi created, and the first of the Seven Deadly Sins, found himself kissing a human girl.

It was a short-lived kiss however, because Lamia smacked Envy's face and he pulled away from her. "E-envy, wh-what…" Lamia stammered, holding her lips in wonder. "I…why'd you do that?"

As an answer, Envy simply grabbed Lamia and pulled her in for another kiss. This time, she didn't struggle, and instead she responded with all her heart.

Awhile later, they were back in the inn getting warmed up, their lips bruised from kissing. Both of them were embarrassed at what they had just did, and even more because neither knew why they had done it.

It had simply been… an impulse.

"Envy, we're going to Germany," Lamia decided, not looking him in the eyes as she studied the map. "We're going to find Serena, and the Elrics."

"Good, then I can get my revenge." Envy rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Not so fast! You'll get your revenge AFTER I give the Elrics to my master people." Lamia scolded. "Got that, Tropical?"

Envy sighed. "Fine…" He crept behind Lamia and had the sudden urge to kiss the chimera girl again. But no, not when there were other humans around. Only when he and her were…alone.

And that's when Envy realized it, while looking at Lamia's calm yet determined face, her swollen lips -swollen from HIM- looking at her body…

He was falling in love with the girl.

And by the Gate, he was falling HARD.

_**Woot! I can make kiss scenes like no tomorrow! BTW since this was late and kinda short, I'm uploading chapter 13 because I already had it typed up. Please review both of these chapters!**_

_**-Yuki**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**As promised, this chappie will have some fluff in it. :3 Hope you enjoy~~~! Oh and…WATCH AN ANIME CALLED ROZEN MAIDEN! IT'S BEAUTIFUL, GOTHIC, AND AWESOME! That is all. Please read the fic now. Warning: may be slightly sad at some parts. XD …why did I make an "XD" face when I said it was going to be sad…?**_

When Serena awoke, it was to three distinct nervous faces that seemed to surround her from all sides. Ed, Al, and Noah were looking at her worriedly, but as her eyes slowly opened, the worry drained from their expressions and was replaced by thankfulness.

"Ed…Al…Noah…" Serena said quietly, struggling to sit up in the bed she was in. She fell back against the headboard and winced in pain. "Ow."

"Serena, are you ok? Here," Ed helped to prop her up against some pillows so she'd be more comfortable.

She nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Ed."

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" Noah asked softly, placing a wet washcloth to Serena's forehead since she had a slight fever. "We need to know."

Serena averted her eyes from the three looking at her. "…I don't want to talk about it right now. Or ever. I just want to sleep for a bit, ok?"

Al and Noah looked at Ed, who sighed and shrugged. "I guess we should let her be. Come one, guys." They all left the room to leave Serena in peace, who slowly slipped back into a restless sleep.

She was dreaming.

It was a peaceful dream at first, filled with happy thoughts and old memories of before she and Lamia were stuck in that accursed lab. But then the dream drastically changed into something dark and filled with horror.

Serena was running. Barefoot and panting, she was running, not caring about the continuous short stabs of pain digging into her feet that were coming from the jagged small rocks along the ground. She just kept running. From what, she didn't know.

All Serena knew was that if she stopped running, then her whole being would stop as well.

"I don't want to die!" Serena yelped, crying. Her tears seemed to flow endlessly in the air until they became a stream of water suspended yet flowing in the space around her. The water wrapped around her body and constricted her until she fell to the ground, unable to stop crying. The tears made the rope around her body become larger and tighter with each drop shed.

"I don't want to die…" Serena whispered miserably, shaking as the pain grew much worse. "I don't want to die…"

Suddenly someone was standing over her, a shadow obscuring the figure's face. Then the figure leaned down at her, and Serena gasped through the tears.

It was Lamia.

"L-lamia…" Serena attempted to reach for her friend, but the ropes around her body dragged her arms back to her sides. "Please…help me…"

Lamia grinned demonically, and she kicked the girl. "You're the worst friend ever! You couldn't even hold on to me long enough; why should I help you?"

"La…mia…" Serena sniffed, blood spilling into her mouth from a wound Lamia's feet had opened on her face. "I'm so sorry…"

"Die!" Lamia turned into Almeric suddenly, and a dagger with Lamia's face branded into the reflection on the cold steel stared straight at Serena as the weapon came flying at her neck once more.

Serena woke up just as the knife touched her neck, sitting straight up in the bed with eyes gaping wide and panting. Sweat covered her whole body and the sheets were sticky with it, clinging to her body.

"It was just a dream," Serena murmured, hugging herself. "It was just a dream."

That's when Serena noticed Ed staring at her from across the room, sitting in a chair and holding the sides of it so hard his knuckles were white. Well, one hand was turning white. His metal arm stayed the same. "Ed," Serena blinked in surprise. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know that whatever did _this_ to you," Ed walked up and pointed at Serena chest, which she just realized was wrapped up tightly in bandages, "scared you so badly that it caused you to have nightmares."

Serena looked down to avoid Ed's questioning gaze. "I told you guys, I don't want to talk about it."

"Serena, I want to help you. In order to do that, I need to know what bastard hurt you so I can kick his sorry ass. Now please," Ed placed his metal arm on Serena's shoulder, causing her to shiver just at the fact he was touching her, "tell me what happened."

Serena's lip quivered as she remembered the events of the night before, then sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you."

And she did.

When Serena was done with her tale of the new Thuls Society and what they had wanted her to do, Ed's eyes were open very wide.

"This is true? Oh God…" Ed shook his head in worry. "That's not good. If they believe you can open the Gate, they'll be back for you. I'm sure of it."

"I'm scared, Ed," Serena suddenly wrapped her arms around one of Ed's, clinging to him like a child does to a parent. "I so scared…and I want you to tell me everything is going to be ok…" With that, she began to cry softly.

Ed, not knowing what else to do, slowly wrapped his arms around the crying girl, and whispered into her ear, "It's going to be all right. I'll protect you, Serena."

Serena grabbed at his clothing and buried her face into his chest, her sobs muffled by his body as she cried into him. She shook, and Ed stroked her head comfortingly.

_I love you, Edward Elric._ Serena thought as he held her while she cried._ I love you so much right now. Thank you. Thank you for saying you'll protect me. But right now, I want to be the one to protect you. Ed…I love you._

As Serena looked up at Ed's face, she desperately wanted their lips to make contact. She raised her head just a little so their faces were barely centimeters apart. "Thank you, Edward." She whispered, tilting her head to the side. "I don't know what I would do…if you weren't here." She kept her face at the same distance though, because in her heart she knew it would be improper for her to kiss him.

Edward Elric had other things to worry about other than a monster like her in his love life.

Serena quickly let go of Ed, blushing furiously when she became aware of how crazy her actions had just been. "Um…I'm sorry, Ed. I wasn't thinking right."

"It's okay," Serena was surprised to see Ed's face turning a deep shade of pink. "I, uh, I'm here to help." He laughed nervously and weakly.

Serena smiled lightly at him, "Yes, you are. And you're doing a good job of it. I feel safe whenever I'm with you, Ed. Always remember that, okay?"

The atmosphere created between the two embarrassed teenagers was abruptly interrupted when Al burst into the room looking angry, which was a very strange emotion to see portrayed on his childish face. "ED, DID YOU LEAVE THE STOVE BURNER ON?"

"Uh…no?"

Al shook his brother by the neck. "YES YOU DID! YOU NEVER DO THAT! IT CAN BURN A HOUSE DOWN-oh hi Serena, you're up!"

"Biii-pooo-laaar~!" Serena sang, innocently looking away when Al glared at her.

"Sorry, Al, I remember that for next time," Ed apologized, slightly creeped out at how angry his younger brother could get.

"You'd better." Al huffed, then stamped off and out of the room.

Serena and Ed looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "A-al looked so kee-yute all mad!" Serena giggled, trying to breathe through the laughter. "And when he shook you by the neck…priceless!"

"I know, that was funny," Ed wiped a tear from his eyes. "Oh God, Al needs to blow up more. His anger is hilarious."

"I had no idea someone so sweet could have a whole other side," Serena said, grinning. "Is he bipolar, Ed?"

Ed shrugged. "Beats me. That's actually the first time Al has gotten mad like that."

"Well then we'll just have to leave the stove burner on more. Wait…why were you using the stove if you cook like crap?"

Ed turned away, his face burning. "…I was trying to make tea for you, for when you were going to wake up."

Serena's face turned pink and she gaped at Ed's back. "E-ed…th-thank you! That's really thoughtful of you, even though you might have poisoned me with the tea you made."

"Great, even though the short jokes are gone, now it's 'you-can't-cook' jokes," Ed muttered, but he was grinning.

"…'short jokes'?"

"Don't ask."

"…all righty then. I won't."

**AWWWWW I THINK THAT WAS KAWAII! Did I do a good job? YES I DID! SAY SO OR ELSE YOU'LL BE FORCE-FED SOME OF ED'S COOKING!**

**Ed: HEEEEEEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!**

…**shorty. :P**

**Ed: …-_-**

**I LUFFS YOOS EDDILKINS!**

**(yes that's right I just called Edward Elric, the feared Fullmetal Alchemist, 'Eddilkins'. I have no regrets of saying that. XD)**

**REVIEW PLEASE~!**

**-Yuki **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Hmph…Rose said she was taking a "break" from Fanfiction for a bit so I'm updating for her. After I get off vacation and all I wanna do is sleep that is….*grumbles to self* Anyways this is gonna be short, deal with it. I have chapter 15 typed up and I'll put it up along with this chap. The author note is from a week ago, so ignore the vacation part.**_

_**-Yuki**_

Lamia and Envy had no idea how to get to Germany. They were miles away from it, and there were those damn mountains being patrolled by evil soldiers in the way. So for now they were stuck. That is, until Envy found a way to Germany.

And his way was so crazy, it just might work.

"Lamia, you see that?" Envy asked, pointing to an airplane a few feet from their hiding spot. The two had snuck through a soldiers' campsite after leaving the inn a couple of days ago, and had been hiding nearby ever since. The two were keeping their distance though, embarrassed by their actions a couple of days earlier.

Lamia nodded, "Uh-huh…what is it?"

"An airplane."

"…a what?"

Envy smirked at her confused look. "Of course, you wouldn't know that. Don't worry your pretty little head over it-" He broke off and blushed when he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

Now it was Lamia's turn to smirk, yet she blushed a little too. "I'm pretty now, am I?"

"N-no! I mean…uh…just go over to that big machine with wings!" Envy stammered, leaping up and making his way towards the aircraft. Lamia had no other choice but to follow.

It was dark out, which gave the two the element of surprise. Luck was on their side, because the German soldiers were too cocky and didn't believe anyone would raid their camp. So, all the military men were asleep, which left no one to guard the plane.

Envy crawled up the side of the sprawling machine and settled down into the cockpit. "Well…this looks easy."

Lamia crossed her arms and glared at the homunculus from her spot on the ground below. "Could you at least explain to me what the hell this….thing….is?"

Envy grinned. "Of course. This is an airplane; it can go up in the air using the technology and science this side of the gate acquired through their years. Flying it shouldn't be too hard."

"It can…fly?" Lamia gaped in amazement at the aircraft. She touched the cold steel side of it tentatively, like she was afraid it would bite her. "How can something this big and heavy get up in the air?"

Envy shrugged, "I have no clue. I just know it works. Now get in!"

Lamia climbed in behind Envy and stared down at the ground, which seemed miles away. "Wow. We're high up."

"Just wait until we get in the air, Pipsqueak!" Envy rummaged through the bottom of the plane and came back up holding two pairs of what looked like…glasses? No, they weren't glasses. They were….

"Goggles," Envy explained when Lamia looked at her pair in disgust. "They'll keep the wind out of your eyes. Now where's the key…aha! Here we go!" Envy inserted the key into a place on the dashboard of the plane, and it roared to life with an earsplitting rumble of the engine.

"What the hell!" A bunch of angry, sleepy voices began to all yell as Envy effortlessly maneuvered the plane through the camp, trying to decide where to go. The blades of the machine cut through various tents, exposing soldiers here and there.

"Envy, are you sure you know how to fly this thing?" Lamia yelled over the engine, getting anxious as soldiers began to gather and fire their guns at the plane.

"Sure I do!" Envy grinned as he looked behind her. "Hold on, I'm going to back up!" And he did.

Right into an army jeep.

"Oh crap." Envy muttered as an explosion was created. Somehow, only the jeep got burned. Weird, huh?

"Oh great, Envy. Way to be inconspicuous," Lamia deadpanned as bullets grazed by her. "NOW GET IN THE FRIGGIN' AIR ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

"All right, all right!" Envy gunned the engine, and the plane sped forwards, narrowly avoiding a cluster of gunmen who jumped away at the last second. He fumbled with a bunch of buttons, and suddenly the plane gave a painful jerk.

And then they were up in the air.

Lamia gasped around them as the plane escalated further into the snowy night. Tiny flecks of snow melted on her skin as they cruised through the sky. She looked down to see nothing but a beautiful expanse of white ground and evergreen trees, with mountains dead ahead of them. "Oh my…this is gorgeous!"

"It is, isn't it?" Envy agreed, turning sharply to avoid hitting a very tall pine tree. "Hey…I can fly this thing!"

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU COULDN'T?" Lamia screeched at him, clinging to the sides of the plane at the thought of being miles up in the air with someone who couldn't fly the damn machine.

"…well, I can now. I couldn't before."

"YOU DAMN LIAR! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" Lamia shook Envy by the neck. "DAMN YOU!"

"Ack! Lamia-can't…b-breath! Need air...to-steer….p-plane!" Envy gasped out.

Lamia let go. "Fine! But when we're out of this thing, I'm totally killing you."

"All right." Envy said, turning back to the steering wheel thingy on the plane. It was silent as they made through way through the sky, until Lamia finally breathed, "….Envy?"

"Yeah?" Envy didn't look back at her, instead he concentrated on flying.

Lamia's words seemed to be stuck in her throat, but she managed to get her sentence out. "Thank you…for helping me."

"Remember Pipsqueak, I'm, only doing this so I can find that bastard Edward Elric and kill him," Envy reminded Lamia. But somehow, he just….at that moment, his heart-or what heart he had-wasn't about revenge. It was about…It was about…

It was about making Lamia happy.

"I know. But still, thank you." Lamia smiled warmly at him, and this time the homunculus did look back at her. What he saw made his whole body warm up and feel jittery, like he could do anything.

What Envy saw was a beautiful girl smiling at him, the face of the girl he was in love with.

"You're welcome…Lamia," Envy whispered, turning back to the front of the plane.

They were now on their way to Germany. Lamia was a step closer to finding Serena. And Envy?

He was one step closer to telling the chimera girl how he felt, despite what he was. He was one step closer to admitting his love for her.

But at this particular moment, he did not know.

_**Yeah, told you it was short! I'm sorry! Well, I got the whole plane idea because I rode a lot of planes this week going back and forth from Iowa to Florida for vacation. So, I put planes in it. And this chapter was cute, ne? Anyways, chapter 15 shall be up along with this, please read and review both!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**WOOT! Halfway to 30 everybody! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it cute and adorable and fluffable. And shut up, because 'fluffable' can be a word, because I say so BTW I dunno when this chapter will be put up, but July 11 through the 16 I will gone on vacation to Florida. Soooo…yeah. XD**_

What do you do for someone when you're in love with them, and you want to thank them properly for saving your life and keeping you from going completely and utterly psychotic and end up killing a bunch of people because you can't really control the monster part of yourself?

That very long question was what was on Serena's mind at this particular moment. It had been four days since she had been attacked by the new Thuls Society, and her wounds were all healed up. At least that's one good thing about her chimera abilities; she healed faster.

Anyway, she wanted to do something for Ed to thank him for all that he'd done for her. Problem was, she had no idea how to thank him. As she sat in the kitchen eating a piece of pie Noah had just made and contemplating, it hit her. No, not the meaning of life, although that would probably come in handy right then. She knew what she could do for Ed.

"I can make him a pie!" Serena jumped up and down excitedly. "Noah, I'll bake Ed a pie to show him my appreciation!" _And my eternal, undying love for him…_ She added inside her head with a smirk.

Noah looked up from a book she was reading. "Oh? Really? That's a great idea, Serena!"

Oh, and, Serena was now friends with Noah. What could Serena say? The gypsy girl was really likeable, and practically a saint! You'd have to be totally evil to not like her!

"Yay, I'm glad you think so, because you're helping," Serena said, pointing a wooden spoon at Noah like a whip. "Now, chop, chop! Help me decide what to make him!"

Also, Ed and Al were not at the house at that particular moment. They had told the girls they'd be gone at some guy's movie production, a man by the name of Fritz Lang. Evidently he and the Elrics were good friends. (Y'all remember who Fritz Lang is, right? He's the movie producer who looks like Pride A.K.A. Fuhrer Bradley.)

"Well, what kind of sweets does Ed like?" Noah asked.

Serena's mouth opened to answer, and then promptly shut as an emo cloud descended over her."I don't know…."

Noah smiled and patted Serena's head. "How about an apple pie? Everyone loves those."

"True!" Serena's eyes slid to the desecrated and almost all eaten apple pie that Noah had made yesterday. Serena had been the one to eat practically all of it. "This time I'll stay away from it…" She laughed nervously.

Noah just smiled as the girl hurriedly got pie things out to begin the process of creating the wonderful pastry. _She really loves Ed, doesn't she? I can see it in her eyes whenever she talks about him. Or, for that matter, whenever Ed talks to her. I just hope Ed can at least continue to be her friend. From what I know, he isn't too bright when it comes to relationships._

…_actually, judging by Serena's attitude, she has no idea either. I bet this is her first crush, since she was in a lab for all her teenage life._

…_awwwww, I wish she and Ed would get together! They'd be so cute!_

"Noah, what're you squealing about?" Serena asked blankly, blinking as she stirred flour and other pie related things in a mixing bowl.

Noah held her hands up in defense, even though Serena hadn't really accused her of anything. "O-oh, no-nothing! Ehehehehe…just make the pie, Serena!"

"All right!" Serena happily went back to the art of pie making.

Noah sighed and looked away from the girl, who was obliviously humming a song and stirring the ingredients. _Ed…please don't break this girl's heart. She could be good for you._

Suddenly Serena busted out in song. The song went like this: (this song is called "Koi Wa A'la Mode" and it's the ending theme of the anime Tokyo Mew Mew. The song is basically all about desert if you look at the English lyrics. Plus it's annoying yet adorable at the same time, just like the series! XD)

_ICHIGO o tabeyou_

_(PAFE ni KEEKI ni daifuku minna tabetara koufuku)_

_iro iro FURUUTSU_

_(KIWI SWIITHI PIITHI kudamono daisuki da mono)_

_tsumetai AISUKURIIMU_

_(reizouko ni irete katame-ru saigo ni SOOSU o karame-ru)_

_dore mo minna suki._

_(yujuufudan na seikaku demo KAWAII watashi wa goukaku!)_

_amaku torokeru yo na aji dake ja_

_nani ka tarinai kara~_

_(daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)_

_A RA MOODO da ne. (ara, do-mo)_

_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi_

_amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!_

_DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA_

_donyoku ni yukou!_

_TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI_

_ironna koto ga shitai._

_chikagoro nan da ka_

_(soushi souai aimai yume mita risou wa kaitai)_

_taikutsu na mainichi_

_(tomodachi no hanashi ni doujou sotsunai watashi no nichijou)_

_mamori ni hairu no wa_

_(kesa no tamago wa hanjuku demo kimochi wa nan da ka sajuku)_

_mada mada hayai wa._

_(watashi no jinsei kore kara ikikata kaeyou PIRIkara!)_

_so ieba tsumamigui mo shitenai shi_

_takusan ajimi shiyou~_

_(daisuki na MONO o TOPPINGU nakereba omise de SHOPPINGU)_

_A RA MOODO da ne. (ara, do-mo)_

_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi_

_amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!_

_abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!_

_TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI_

_ironna koto ga shitai._

_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi_

_amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!_

_DEZAATO dake wa BETSUBARA_

_donyoku ni yukou!_

_TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI_

_ironna koto ga shitai._

_KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi_

_amasuppai no mo sosorareru~~wa!_

_abunai no mo sutegatai tobidashichaou!_

_TOKIMEKI (DOKIDOKI) DOKIDOKI_

_ironna koto ga shitai._

When Serena was done singing, she put the pie in the oven and set the timer. "Good lord that song takes a lot outta ya. I should only sing it when I'm not doing anything else, or else I won't have any energy left."

Noah blinked at the girl, then began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Serena demanded angrily, brandishing a rolling pin as a weapon. "You making fun of my singing?"

"N-no, it's not that," Noah giggled, wiping a tear from her eyes. She pointed to the doorway. "Look who's here now!"

Serena followed where Noah's finger was pointing at and almost died when she saw who had heard her singing.

Ed and Al were both staring at Serena with slack jaws and amazed faces.

"Oh crap." Serena gulped, her face flushing. "Um…hi, Ed, hi Al?"

The Elric brothers busted into laughter, rolling on the ground and shaking. "Y-you sounded like such a little kid while singing that song!" Ed gasped through the laughter. "It was awesome and hysterical! Best entertainment ever, I didn't even have to pay!"

Serena smacked both brothers upside the head with the rolling pin angrily. "Shut up! I learned that as a kid, it's like comfort food to me! …actually, the song itself is basically about comfort food…but you had no right to make fun of me for singing a childish song like that!"

"Relax Serena, it was really good! And adorable," Ed laughed, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "We weren't trying to make you feel bad- is that pie I smell?" (ADD~!)

Serena sweatdropped as Ed hopped over to the oven, placing his hands on the glass and staring at the pie inside while drooling. _Does he think with his stomach? _

"Is it almost done?" Ed demanded, still drooling.

_Yep. He totally thinks with his stomach. …that is so sexy somehow!_

"No, it'll be done in half an hour," Serena said, leading Ed away from the oven for fear he might open it up and steal the half-baked pie. "You can wait until then."

"Fine…"

"So, how was Mr. Lang?" Noah asked Al, changing the subject abruptly.

"Good, good."

It was silent for one whole awkward minute, until Serena got up and announced loudly, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Noah, Ed, and Al all fell down anime-style. "WHAT?" Ed got up quickly and shook Serena by the collar in a crazed fashion, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WHEN? WAS IT ONE OF THOSE THULS BASTARDS? I'LL BREAK OFF HIS FEET AND STICK THEM ON AL'S HEAD!"

Cue Al's confused face at that last remark, considering the fact that that would technically hurt him too.

Serena giggled, "I was kidding! Awkward silences call for something really crazy to be said!"

Ed sighed in relief, "Oh thank God…"

The oven pinged and Serena ran to the kitchen, coming back awhile later with the pie and setting it in front of Ed. "Here you go, Ed! It's a thank you for saving me, and for everything else you've done for me while I've been here!"

"A whole pie…for me?" Ed stared in wonder and awe at the beautiful pastry, swearing that he heard a choir of angels coming from the fluffy warm crust.

"Yep! It's apple!" Serena nodded happily with a grin.

"THANK YOU!" Ed ran up to his room with the whole pie, looking like a crazed mad-man. (I think we found his food weakness~! LOL for Envy it's chocolate, and for Ed it's apple pie! You can definitely tell their related even though there's 400 years apart from them, they both love sweets!)

"Well that's going to be gone in twenty minutes," Noah deadpanned.

Al crossed his arms, "What about me? I've helped too!"

Serena pulled out a tin container and handed it to the younger Elric. "I bought these yesterday for you, Al!"

Al opened the container and held up a crème puff. "…I think I love you, Serena." And then he too ran off to his room with the sweets.

Noah and Serena both looked at each other, sweatdropping at the Elric's reactions to the desserts. "Well...at least we know they're brothers." Serena shrugged.

"Yeah. We do."

_**LOL so how was this chapter? I made it while listening to that song Serena was singing, so that explains the whole "dessert" theme. Plus, I started to listen to "Hare Hare Yukai" from the anime called **__**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**__** while typing the last couple paragraphs. Add those two songs together and you get one crazy chapter. :3**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed~!  
R&R!  
-Yuki**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Alchemy The Science of Understanding LOVE! **

"SHIT!" Envy cried.

"…What?" Lamia opened her eyes, awakening from her nap.

"…We're gonna crash." Envy swerved the controls manically.

"Are we in Germany?" Lamia asked calmly.

"Yeah, but-"

"THEN I CAN KILL YOU! YOU IDIOT! ASS-HOLE! DUMB-ASS! I NEED TO FIND SERENA, BRING THE ELRICS TO MY MASTER, THEN I CAN DIE! NOT TODAY!" Lamia started slapping Envy's cheeks until they stung and turned red.

"Ow!"

"SHUT UP TROPICAL!" Lamia snarled.

The plane started to rapidly descend and Envy and Lamia swore. Faster and faster down the plane went and Envy glanced at Lamia worriedly.

_Shit_, he thought, _Lamia's human, and I'm not. She's going to die. But…but I….I don't want her to die._

"Lamia-" He started to say but was cut off when the plane crashed into a field.

Well, crap.

_- - - Later….- - -_

Envy frantically searched the plane wreckage.

"Lamia!" He called, "LAMIA!"

Shifting the plane wing over, his eyes widened in slight horror. Lamia was there, on her side. Envy placed his ear over her slightly open mouth .

"..She's….not breathing." Envy whispered, "I'll do the thing that humans do…CRP…no, CPR! That's it!"

Envy repeatedly used CPR until he heard Lamia cough and splutter, and she sat up groggily, wincing.

"O-ow…" She muttered.

"Lamia?" Envy asked, his heartbeat relaxing.

"What?" Golden eyes raised to meet purple ones.

And then Envy was kissing her in pure relief and Lamia started to respond. One hand tangled in Lamia's hair, the other resting on her hip. He pulled her tighter, in a kiss of passion and relief and, of course, lust. Lamia broke away and gasped, her pale cheeks flushed, and she breathed in. When she glanced back at Envy a nervous look crossed her face.

"D-did I do it right?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Yeah." Envy studied Lamia, noting how helpless she looked. He smirked. Envy liked the way she was so helpless and fragile. Purple eyes clouded over with lust, he kissed her again. This kiss was rougher, wilder, less gentle. Envy lifted Lamia's shirt slightly and rested his hands on Lamia's back, enjoying the feeling of Lamia's smooth, soft skin under his fingertips. And then he unclasped her bra.

"W-what are you doing?" Lamia stammered.

"Relax." Envy breathed huskily.

"But I-"

"Please." Envy whispered, resting his forehead against Lamia's.

"I've never done it before." Lamia said softly, nervously.

"That's okay." Envy brushed a lock of Lamia's hair way from her face. He liked that was so innocent. Lamia was his, and his only.

And Lamia started to lift up Lamia's shirt fully, and tossed it onto the grass. And then…they had sex in the cool, green grass in Germany.

_- - - After…- - -_

Re-clothed, Lamia and Envy, after their very steamy love-making had wandered to a town. Oh, and if none of you knew, Lamia had given Luna the cat to the inn-keeper lady Layla.

"Hey." Lamia tapped on a brunette's shoulder. She had tan skin and was very pretty. Envy recognized her immediately. _Noah the gypsy…._ he inwardly noted.

"Yes?" She smiled at the two.

"Do you know where a hotel is?" Lamia asked her, smiling back.

"Yes." Noah beamed at the two and pointed at a nearby building.

"Thanks!" Lamia set of towards the building.

"I wish Serena and Ed could be a couple like that…" Noah said, staring after the two.

"Lamia." Envy whispered.

"What?"

"You have sex hair." He pointed at Lamia's ruffled and even messier hair. Lamia blushed.

"SHUT UP!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed Rose's…lemon? I told her to censor it since this is rated T, and she listened to me like the good girl she is. ^_^ I'm trying to debated whether or not Serena and Lamia will meet up again finally in this chapter, but I'm not sure….anyways, we apologize for the lack of update-itude. Hope these chapters make up for them!**_

Ed was lying on his bed and thinking. He was thinking about a lot of things, like the pie Serena had made him, Serena's singing, Serena, what would happen if those bastards ever tried to kidnap Serena again…Turns out, Ed was thinking about things that all turned back to Serena.

And then Ed thought of how Serena would look in an apron, baking and humming happily, and he got a nosebleed.

"AH! I can't think of her like that!" Ed yelled, shaking his head to rid it of the dirty poses mind-Serena was doing in that sexy apron of hers. Sadly, the images just kept coming, and that meant the nosebleed continued. If that kept up, Ed would be dead in an hour from blood loss, considering the fact that the blood was just gushing out of his nose like a red waterfall.

All because of his pervertedness.

"Stupid, stupid, teenage mind," Ed muttered under his breath, reaching over to grab a towel to press against his nose. "I'm turning into Mustang; what with my closet pervert thoughts-"

And at that precise moment, his mind decided to show him something that both fascinated and disturbed him: Serena writhing under him, moaning with pleasure.

Cue the poor boy passing out from the sheer vividness of the thought, his blood flowing freely from his nose and an odd half-grin plastered on his passed-out face. And also, that in fact is the state that Serena found Edward, and she slowly processed the whole scene in her head: Ed passed out on the floor with blood flowing from him, and they had criminals after him. So, what do you think crossed Serena's mind?

"AL! NOAH! THE THULES BASTARDS BROKE IN AND BEAT UP ED!" Serena shrieked, cradling Ed's head in her lap and dabbing at the blood with the towel that he himself had used only seconds before.

"WHAT?" Al and Noah raced upstairs, a dangerous looking kitchen knife in the gypsy's hand, and a not-so-dangerous-looking chocolate bar in the younger Elric's.

"I think so at least! Why is he passed out with all this blood then?" Serena frantically asked, accidently shaking Ed's head in her freak-out session.

"Serena, if you continue to move his head like that, you could rip it off," Al noticed.

Serena blinked and let go of Ed's head, where it fell to the floor with a loud _THUNK!_ Ed's eyes shot open and he groaned, rubbing his head painfully. "Ow…that hurt…"

"ED! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Serena glomped the alchemist with such ferocity that his head smacked back on the floor. "Hey, that rhymed...I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" Ed blushed furiously at the fact that Serena's arms encircling around him.

"Brother, why were you unconscious with all that blood?" Al asked.

Ed blushed even more and tugged Serena off himself. "Uh…I don't…remember?"

"Really? Because I'd think with all that blood you'd remember." Noah narrowed her eyes at Ed, taking in his red face, the odd look he was wearing, and the fact that the blood had appeared to be coming from his nose. And then she got what happened. "You were thinking of sexual things, weren't you?" Noah accused.

"I WAS NOT!" Ed yelled, going even redder, if possible. If his skin pigment changed to red one more time, it might stay like that.

"Then explain to us what happened." Noah crossed her arms and waited.

Ed looked from Noah, to Al, then Serena, to the floor, then back at Serena, and sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you. I got up too fast and smacked my face on the wall, and passes out for a brief bit because of the pain. The reason I didn't want to tell you is because it's kind of embarrassing to admit my clumsiness. Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ed laughed loudly, which meant he was faking it.

"That's the shittiest excuse I've ever heard, Edward." Al deadpanned.

"Since when did you start using bad language?" Ed demanded.

"Since you started being a dumb-ass!"

"Al and Ed are having a brother's spat. Get it? 'Brother's' instead of 'lover's'! Ah, I crack myself up." Serena giggled crazily at her own joke.

Ed and Al glared at her, and Noah took it upon herself to drag the poor, unsuspecting girl out of the room before she was clobbered by either Ed's metal arm of Al's not-so-threatening chocolate bar, which he still held. Chocolate addict.

"Awww, Noah! I wanted to watch!" Serena crossed her arms and pouted. Then she covered her mouth and giggled. "Ed looked nice and vulnerable when he was passed out…should I have taken advantage of that situation?"

"No." Noah couldn't help but giggle herself. "That wouldn't be fair to Edward."

"But rapists do it all the time to girls like me!"

"And are you a rapist?"

"…no…"

"Then don't take advantage of Ed."

"…fine…"

Noah smiled gently and ruffled Serena's hair, like an older sister would do to her younger sister. "Good girl, Serena. No raping the people you love."

"Okay…HOW'D YOU KNOW I LOVE ED?"

Noah looked around, trying to think of an explanation. "Uh…I heard you?"

"Heard me when?" Serena placed her arms on her hips and tapped her foot in aggravation. "I'm pretty sure I've kept that little fact well under the covers!"

Noah sighed. "I guess I figured it out by the way you look at him. Maybe you should just come out and ask him on a date instead of pining away your days waiting for him to make the first move. If I know Ed like I think I know him, he's so clueless about romantic relationships that he'd never make the first move."

"Wait, so you think Ed likes me back?" Serena asked hopefully, a happy light sparkling in her eyes.

"Maybe. In fact, I'm sure he does. I think the reason he was passed out if because he was thinking…wet thoughts about you." Noah explained.

"…wet thoughts…OH MY GOD THAT IS AWESOME!" Serena pumped her fists in the air. "BOOYAH! TAKE THAT WHOEVER SAID I COULD NEVER GET A BOYFRIEND!"

"Who said you couldn't get a boyfriend?"

"I dunno. That's why I said 'whoever'."

"All right then." Noah nodded slowly. Sometimes, Serena's in-the-gutter attitude made her laugh, while other times it just plain confused the hell out of the gypsy woman.

"I'm gonna do it tonight, Noah! I'll ask Ed out!" Serena decided. "And if he says no, I'll go into emo-mode for three months, live like a hermit in a tree, and eat nothing but wild berries and fish shit."

Noah just stared at serena with her mouth gaping a little bit. "…fish shit?"

"Yes. It's a good sense of protein."

"No, Serena, that's the actual fish that's full of protein."

"Are you sure?" Serena scrunched up her face in confusion. "Welp, then my diet has always been screwed up."

"YOU ATE FISH EXCRETMENT?" Noah did a double-take as she processed this.

"Yeah." Serena scratched her head as she thought. "Wait…I never did. That was just really gross fish that tasted like fish poopies."

Noah sweatdropped. "All right Serena, no more sweets for you."

"BUT I LIKE SWEETS!" Serena sobbed, clinging to Noah's skirts. "THEY GIVE ME STRENGTH! THE ENERGY TO BREATHE! THEY GIVE ME MEANING TO LIVE MY LIFE TO ITS FULL POTENTIAL!"

"I thought Ed did all those things for you." Noah pointed out.

"Uh…he does too! Ed and sweets are my true loves!"

"Oh, by the way, I saw this couple who were really in love today." Noah said thoughtfully, changing the subject. "I wished that you and Ed could be like that someday."

"Do we know them?" Serena asked.

"I don't think so. The man had this crazy dreadlock thing going on, and the girl messy black hair with really pretty golden eyes." Noah said. Serena's eyes widened and she whispered, "W-what? Golden eyes… black messy hair…"

"What's wrong Serena?" Noah asked worriedly.

"Where did you see them?" Serena demanded.

"A-at the market. Why, what's wrong?" Noah said shakily, not liking the aura that was suddenly surrounding Serena. She seemed scared and…worried.

Serena ran to the door and opened it. "I'm going to the market for a bit."

"Why? Do you know those people?"

As Serena walked through the doorway, she looked over her shoulder and said, "That was Lamia, I'm sure of it. And I'm going to find her." And then she slammed the door, and was gone.

Ed and Al ran down the stairs, obviously done with their fight as soon as they heard the door slamming. "Noah, where'd Serena go?" Ed asked. "And why;d she slam the door?"

Noah gulped. "I think a girl I saw today was her friend, Lamia. There was a man with her…a man who had bright purple eyes and really crazy hair."

Ed and Al looked at each other slowly, their eyes widening. "Envy…that has to be Envy! But he was…transmuted to create the Gate on this side!" Ed whispered.

"Wait, you think that man I saw was the dragon your father killed?" Noah asked.

"Yes…"

"We have to go find him!" Al stood up straight. "He could kill Lamia!"

"But, Al…I saw them together. They were clearly in love." Noah told him. "Maybe he turned good?"

Ed clenched his fists, the metal arm making a slight grinding noise as the metal scraped together. "No…he's faking it…that bastard is a cold-hearted monster, through and through! Al! We're going to go take out the trash!" Ed ran to the door, and looked back at Noah and Al. "Aren't you two coming?"

"I don't know Ed…I have a bad feeling about this." Noah said nervously. Al nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have to do this. So…so Serena is safe." Ed whispered that last bit, so they never heard it. Nonetheless, the other two followed him, even though they both had a bad feeling about what was about to unfold.

_**ZOMFJ DRAMA!**_

_**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**_

_**READ ON TO FIND OUT DAMN YOU!**_

_**AND REVIEW OR ELSE FACE THE PAIN OF YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES!**_

_**-Yuki**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_***Sigh* Yet again, Rose cannot finish the chapter, so I'm doing it for her. Enjoy everyone! **_

_**-Yuki**_

Lamia and Envy had gone to the hotel and had napped and showered (separately!) and changed clothes. Envy wore the his usual outfit once it had been washed ,with a black cloak, and Lamia was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, and underneath she wore black shorts that went down to mid-thigh, and had a blood red rose in her hair.  
"You look pretty." Envy murmured, and kissed Lamia on the lips quickly and laughed at her surprised look. "Let's go Lamia."

"Where?"

"Somewhere quiet. All these humans chattering like monkeys can get irritating."  
"Good point." Lamia nodded.  
"I know." Envy smirked.  
"Oh, shut up." Lamia slapped his arm lightly and Envy laughed.

"No."

"RAWR!" Lamia bared her teeth. Envy blinked.  
"…..The hell?"  
"Nothing. C'mon, let's go." Lamia grabbed Envy's hand and smiled.  
"Okay." Envy shrugged and followed.

…

Lamia and Envy had found an empty park and where chatting softly, swinging their hands together.  
And that's when Serena appeared, leaning over, breathing heavily.  
Lamia glanced up and froze, her eyes wide in disbelief.  
"L-Lamia!" Serena's eyes brimmed with tears, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I let go! I'm…so sorry!" She wiped her sleeve across her cheeks to hide the tears.  
Lamia stepped forward hesitantly. Then another step. Then another.  
"Serena?" She whispered, a note of hope and sorrow in her voice, "Is it really you? It is isn't it?" Lamia stretched her palm out towards Serena.  
"Lamia!" Serena ran forward to hug her friend.  
And the two hugged and cried.  
"Serena!" Ed cried, Noah and Al behind him. Serena let go of Lamia and grinned.  
"Hi Ed! Look it's Lamia! I found her! It's great-"  
"Get away from them!" Ed snapped.  
"What?" Serena blinked in confusion.  
"Serena I think you should." Noah whispered. Al nodded.  
Serena darted over to Ed's side, "What is it?"  
"Get behind me." Ed commanded. Serena got behind him.  
"Bastard." Ed snarled at Envy. Lamia glared at the blonde.  
"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" She hissed.  
"Lamia." Envy raised a hand and Lamia looked at him, "Get over here."  
Lamia obeyed.  
"Pipsqueak." Envy greeted Ed coolly, "Time to die."  
"What?" Serena exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Got another toy Envy?" Ed spat in disgust, "Did you use her? Like the monster you are?"  
"He wouldn't do that!" Lamia growled, "So shut your mouth, or I'll shut it for you!"  
"Bring it." Ed stepped forward. So did Envy.  
"Leave her alone Pipsqueak."  
"Pretty loyal toy isn't she?" Ed said.  
"Shut up!" Envy roared and punched Ed in the face. Ed skidded back and aimed a kick at Envy's stomach.  
"Stop it! STOP IT!" Serena screamed.  
"You bastard!" Lamia whispered, watching Ed punch Envy. She leapt forward and shifted into a cheetah. Envy and Ed stopped fighting and stared. Serena stared, since she had only seen Lamia in her cheetah form once before. Noah and Al gaped in amazement. Lamia's fur was golden and covered in black spots, her body lithe and grateful. Lamia looked at Envy and Envy relaxed at seeing her familiar golden eyes, full of protection and determination. Lamia darted towards Ed and scratched down his flesh arm.  
"Bastard!" She repeated, her voice rougher, and as a cheetah, behind Lamia's words you could hear her hissing angrily. It was a dangerous undertone, let us say that much.  
Lamia ran forward to finish Ed off, but Serena jumped in front of Ed and shifted into a wolf.  
"Leave him alone Lamia!" Serena cried in desperation.  
"Why should I?" Lamia snarled.  
"Because I lov-….because our master wants him alive." Serena finished.  
Lamia hissed, but turned around and sat at Envy's feet, looking up at him.  
"Master wants him alive." She whispered, and glared at Ed, "But I wouldn't mind breaking that rule."  
Lamia stepped forward to kill Ed and roared. It was a terrifying sound, and birds burst out of the trees. Serena watched with green eyes, padded forward, and howled. Al and Noah winced.  
"I'm sorry." The two chimeras spoke at the same time. And then they started to fight to protect their love.

_**~Yuki began typing here~**_

"Lamia, please! Don't force me to do this!" Serena pleaded as the two chimera girls fought, tearing at each other's bodies, growling, hissing, biting. "I can't do this to you!"

"Well my allegiance is to Envy at this moment! He saved me from myself…I can't let that shortie kill him!" Lamia hissed, swiping a paw at Serena's muzzle.

At "shortie" Ed growled angrily and shouted, "WHO'RE CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT HE COULD NEVER TOUCH THE CEILING EVEN IF SOMEONE HELD HIM RIGHT UP TO THE CEILING, BECAUSE HE'S JUST SHRINK UNTIL HE WAS NOTHING BUT DUST?"

"SHE DIDN'T SAY THAT, ED!" Everyone sweatdropped as Al had to hold Ed by his arms as the elder Elric squirmed angrily.

"So, Serena, that shortie has a short temper, also?" Lamia asked in a mean, amused way.

"I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!" Ed was beyond angry now, and he literally had steam coming out of his ears.

"Edward Elric, this is not the time for your tantrums. I am trying to save your life here!" Serena barked, rounding on Ed with an angered glare in her canine eyes. "So please, shut the hell up and get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere, Elric!" Envy hissed through gritted teeth, launching himself at the Fullmetal Alchemist. The two tumbled down, yelled and punching each other. Al and Noah leapt out of the way and watched in horror as both human and homunculus fought. Blood dripped from various wounds on Envy and Ed, and they were beginning to look like rabid animals caught in a fight.

"EDWARD!" Serena screeched simultaneously with Lamia as she screamed "ENVY!" Both ran towards their hearts' desire, but started to fight with each other again, feeling nothing but hatred. Their animal eyes burned with resentment as they slashed, clawed, and bit at each other, blood spots appearing on their coats. It was starting to look like that, at the rate all four of them were fighting, all of them would just die from complete exhaustion.

"Stop it…" Noah whispered, tears running down her face. "Just stop it…STOP!" Her plead had no effect the four rage-driven beings fighting in front of her. In fact, it seemed to make it worse. Al's fist clenched until his knuckled became white. "Brother…Serena…" Al whispered, digging his feet into the ground. "STOP IT, NOW!" He ran at Ed and Envy, yanking Ed off the homunculus and dragging him over to Lamia and Serena. There, he grabbed Serena by the scruff of her neck and smacked her muzzle. "All of you, just stop it! Stop fighting like idiots!"

"A-al?" Ed questioned, breathing heavily and wiping blood from his face. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? I don't know; all I know is that I want us all to be a family. There's a bigger problem we need to address, and this is definitely not it!" Al yelled, shaking from anger. "So I…so I…don't want…anymore fighting."

"…what's he talking about?" Envy blinked.

"The Thules Society." Serena stated quietly. "They want to…use me to…open the Gate. Once they do, they'll take over the other side."

"Wait, those weird people that kidnapped me?" Envy demanded.

"Yes." Ed nodded. "Al and I stopped them, but they're back now. They've already kidnapped Serena once, and hurt her so badly. I couldn't…stop them." Ed looked down, and Serena was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

Lamia sighed, padding over to Envy and licking his arm. "Well, I guess I got…a little carried away. I'm sorry, Envy. I just wanted to kill the guy who was partly responsible for your death."

"It's okay, Lamia. I just wanted to kill him because I don't like him." Envy answered cheerfully.

"Thanks, that helps a lot," Ed deadpanned, sweatdropping.

Lamia and Serena both transformed back into humans, their wounds all ready starting to heal. "I'm sorry!" They both sobbed, hugging each other. "You're my best friend; I was just trying to protect my precious person!"

"I'm Serena's precious person?" Ed asked Noah, watching the two girls hug and cry and tell each other all about their journey.

_My God, he's dense!_ Noah rolled her eyes. "Yes, Edward. You are. Serena would give her life for you." Ed blinked, obviously confused, but Noah covered his mouth and whispered in his ear, "When she has the chance, Serena will tell you how she truly feels. Just wait, okay?" Ed nodded, looked over at Serena again, and blushed. Envy saw this and smirked, but he too blushed when he looked at Lamia's ecstatic face. He was so happy that she was happy. And no one had died!

"Brother, I think we should get everyone cleaned up." Al suggested when Serena and Lamia were done recounting their tales to each other. "And then devise a plan to take down the Thules Society once and for all."

"Good thinking, Al," Ed patted his brother on the back. "Let's do it!"

And so the rag-tag group walked to Ed and Al's house, four of them looking at a certain someone and repeating in their heads_, I love you._ But would those feeling create something horrid for them when they took on the Thules Society in the final battle?

Only the future would know. For now, they were all happy to be reconciled with one another.

_**YAY, THEY'RE ALL FRIENDS NOW! MUAHAHAHAHA! Okay, um, IDK when the next chapter will be out…for now, review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Alchemy The Science of Understanding LOVE! **

After the fight Ed, Al, Noah, Serena, Lamia and Envy went back to Ed's house to talk.

"Hey, shortie, do you have any milk?" Lamia asked, rummaging through the contents of the fridge.

"I'm not short!" Ed snapped, "I'm taller than you!"

"Ah, never mind, I found it." Lamia joined Ed, Al, Noah, Serena and Envy at the table with a bottle of milk. She looked at Ed and raised an eyebrow, "Did you say something? Because I couldn't hear it from the floor, Mr Vertically Challenged." Lamia rubbed a strand of her hair between her fingers and pointed at Ed. A bolt of electricity shot from her finger into Ed's forehead, and the blonde cried out in pain.

"My alchemy." Lamia stated bluntly, "So shut up, your voice is really pissing me off."

Ed glared at the black-haired chimera. Lamia laughed and waved a hand at him lazily.

"Lamia, be nice to Ed!" Serena tutted in a teacher voice, waving a finger at Lamia before starting to giggle, "Seriously though, be good!"

Lamia pouted, "I can be good sometimes. And I can be bad sometimes."

"Very very bad." Envy muttered. Lamia stuck her tongue out at the homunculus.

Envy smirked. Lamia blushed.

Everyone else stared, one line are their heads, and that line was:

'_Dear god, are they flirting?'_

The answer to that ,my friends, would be yes.

Serena started to rub antiseptic cream into a scratch on Ed's cheek. Ed started to turn a light shade of pink. Serena didn't notice, too busy cheering mentally. Her mind was screaming: _'OH YEAH! I'M TOUCHING HIM! Ed's skin's soft…like a girl's kinda. I wonder what he uses on it.'_

The others sweatdropped when Serena started to run her fingers through Ed's fringe.

"Uh….Serena?" Al asked hesitantly, "I think Ed might faint."

Serena looked at Ed's bright red face.

"ED? DO YOU HAVE A FEVER? ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY? SHOULD I CALL A DOCTOR?" Serena panicked.

"He's fine." Lamia looked at Ed and rolled her eyes, "His Testosterone levels are just high."

"His what- oh." Serena blinked, "So he needs to mate?"

Lamia nodded and took a swig of milk. Serena looked at her and asked innocently, "So have you mated?"

Lamia started to choke. Envy pounded her on the back with his fist. Lamia swallowed and turned to Serena, eyes bright.

"What did you just-"

"Have you?" Serena interrupted.

"I…yeah." The cheetah chimera flushed and glanced at Envy.

"Ohhhhhh. So are you gonna have pups?"

"No. But if I would they would be cubs Serena, not pups. I'm not a dog."

"I'm a wolf, not a dog!"

"And I'm a housecat."

"You're a housecat?" Serena started at Lamia in disbelief, who smacked her forehead and sighed.

"You know what, never mind." Lamia muttered. Serena pointed a Lamia's neck.

"Hickey." The wolf-girl muttered, "You've got a hickey….OH MY GOD!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY SEX LIFE SERENA!" Lamia covered the bite-mark with her hand, blushing.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Serena repeated, clutching her head in shock.

"LA LA LA, NOT LISTENING!" Lamia covered her ears.

"I BAGSY BEING GODMOTHER!" Serena shrieked.

"BUT I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Lamia protested.

"WELL GET PREGNANT!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"I SAID GET PREGNANT!"

"NO!"

"YES!

"YOU GET PREGNANT!"

"OKAY!"

Lamia, Ed, Envy, Al and Noah stared at Serena.

Lamia finally managed to speak.

"Did….you just…?"

"Nooo! IT WAS NOAH!" Serena pointed at the startled gypsy.

"Liar." Envy deadpanned.

"SHUT UP LAMIA'S LOVER!"

"I HAVE A NAME!"

"HA! YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!" Serena pointed at the homunculus in triumph.

"…Damn…"

"MWAHAHA!" Serena laughed proudly, "I WIN!"

"Let's get ourselves cleaned up already." Al sighed. Lamia nodded.

"You're smart kid. Unlike _that_." Lamia motioned at Ed.

"HEY!"

_- - - After washing themselves….- - -_

After they had gotten washed, it was night time. Envy had agreed to sleep on the sofa, and Lamia was sleeping in Serena's room.

"Serena." Lamia whispered, "I'm scared. _I'm goddamn terrified_. What if someone get hurt, or…" She uttered one word that petrified the two chimera's hearts, "Dies_?_"

"We'll be fine." Serena tried to reassure .

"But…"

"Well, what are we meant to do, attack the Thules Society ourselves?" Serena snapped.

The two girls paused.

"That's…a good idea." Lamia said softly.

"Yeah." Serena agreed.

"Should we?" Lamia asked.

"Yes, we should."

"Let's go." Lamia stood up.

"Okay."

"We _will _take them down." Lamia murmured.

"The Thules Society…" Serena started.

"Is over." Lamia finished.

Lamia scribbled a message on a piece of paper and left it on Serena's pillow, and on that scrap of paper this was written:

_To Everyone,_

_The Thules Society is going down._

_I'm sorry Envy._

_-Lamia_

_P.S. Serena's with me._

_- - -…At the Thules Society…- - -_

Serena and Lamia had crept into the large building where the Thules Society was hiding.

Lamia paused,

"Serena…If anything happens to me, run." Lamia said softly.

"Lamia-"

"Promise me."

"I...I promise." A single tear ran down Serena's cheek.

"Thank you." Lamia smiled, but it was bitter with sadness.

Lamia stepped forward and the floor opened up.

Lamia screamed and grabbed at the side, hanging on by her fingers.

"A trap!" Lamia cried, "…I'm so stupid…I'm so stupid.."

Serena gripped Lamia's wrists.

"I won't let go…I won't let go…" Serena chanted, her voice rising to hysterical.

"I'm sorry Serena." Lamia whispered, and she started to cry in fear and sorrow and absolute terror.

"It's okay…It's okay…" Serena repeated, "I promise I won't let go, I promise I won't, stay with me, please Lamia."

"I'm scared." Lamia whispered, her feet scrabbling for a hold, "I've taken lives Serena but...I never realized how terrifying it was to die…"

"You're not going to die…" Serena stated firmly, but she could feel her palms get sweaty and her arms were screaming for her to let go. Lamia's wrists started to slip out of Serena's grip.

"Lamia, don't give up, don't give up…" Serena didn't realize it, but she was crying too.

"Tell Envy…." Lamia licked her lips nervously, "That…I…love him…and I'm sorry…"

"What are you talking about, you're going to tell him not me silly." Serena gabbled in fear.

"I know that I'm going to die now…..goodbye Serena….thank you….for everything…." Lamia smiled at Serena and stopped struggling.

"Please don't give up, Lamia…" Serena pleaded, sobbing.

"If I struggle, I'll only bring you down with me…Live for me Serena. Live the best damn life you can. Bye…"

Lamia's hands slipped out of Serena's grip and she fell down into the darkness.

There was one high, shrill note of terror and then…..silence.

"LAMIA!"

Serena stretched her hands out uselessly, leaned forward too much, and toppled down after her friend

Screams in the darkness, and then, silence.

The silence that comes after death.

**Rose wrote this. Wow, I'm good at terror-filled stuff.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**All righty peoples, this chapter shall be sad, short-ish, and depressing. Enjoy~! Oh, and BTW, love Rose 'cause she's awesome. ^_^**_

It was dark. It was so dark. It was a black nothingness, a hole the stripped one of all their senses. The darkness needed to leave. The darkness seemed to consume, kill, terrify…

It was that darkness that enveloped Serena and Lamia.

"Lamia…?" Serena whispered, shivering. "Lamia, I'm cold…"

"It's ok, Serena. It's ok." Lamia gritted her teeth, shivering also. "We'll be fine. We can handle this."

The two chimera girls were trapped in the Thules Society's hideout now. After they had fallen into the trap, they had been rendered unconscious. Now they were in a room where the temperature was constantly dropping. Serena and Lamia really had no idea where they were though, since they had blacked out. All they knew was that everything was dark, cold, and pain-filled.

"You girls should talk now, you know." A voice sneered, echoing in the otherwise empty dark room. "Or else, at this rate, you'll be a frozen meat popsicle."

"We'll never tell you anything!" Lamia growled. "And you'll never use us to open the Gate!"

"Almeric, let us go!" Serena begged. "Please…we'll never do what you want, so just let us go!"

"Hmph. If you're going to be that way about all this," Suddenly a bright light filled the room, and Lamia and Serena looked around. Above them was a balcony, and on that, the Thules Society. Almeric looked down and smirked at them. "It's time for you to know true pain."

"What are you going to do?" Lamia demanded, baring her teeth at Almeric.

Almeric waved his hand lazily, and the scientist of the group flicked a switch on their right. Suddenly the room's cold temperature returned to normal. Lamia and Serena got up and walked over to where they could see the Thules Society better, and both glared at them.

"Let us go! NOW!" Lamia commanded. "Or else! We'll kill you!"

"Eric? You have the perfect thing to silence them, I presume." Almeric said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin. "Use it. Now."

"Of course, Almeric." Eric nodded, and flipped a different switch. Ilma and Erna scoffed, the two women obviously not really caring about the scientist's inventions. As soon as the switch was flipped, pain coursed through Lamia and Serena. They screamed, tears flowing from their eyes, and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"This is what I'd like to call entertainment," Almeric grinned as he watched the girls scream. "Eric injected you with a type of…poison that only reacts when he flips the switch. It will send pain throughout your entire being, make you scream, beg for mercy. We'll only make it stop if you help us, you know. It's as simple as that."

"N-never!" Serena gasped, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "We'll never submit to you!"

"We'd rather die then put the world we love in danger!" Lamia snarled.

"Then die." Almeric said simply.

The pain became greater, as did their screams. Soon the girls quieted down, the screams wrenched from their throats. They couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. It was torture. Pure torture.

"I hope you girls are having fun~!" Erna called sweetly. "We sure are!"

"I have to admit, this is quite enjoyable." Ilma said slowly, turning away. "You're pitiful…so weak…"

"No…we're…not!" Lamia cried out, managing to speak finally. "You're…the pitiful…ones!"

"Yeah!" Serena agreed, wobbling to stand up. She helped Lamia on her feet. "Lamia, let's-" Suddenly the pain from the special poison inside of them became so unbearable, that the two fell back onto their feet and began to sob. Eric grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I think that the prototype was a success, don't you?"

Almeric, Ilma, and Erna nodded. "Good job as always, Eric." Almeric congratulated him.

"Stop right there you bastards!" Edward and Envy's voices halted the Thules Society's laughter. The Fullmetal Alchemist and the homunculus burst through the wall, both looking very worried, concerned, and just plain freakin' PISSED.

"Serena! Lamia! You two okay?" Ed yelled. "Don't worry, we're here to help you!" The two girls grinned limply from their place on the floor as Envy stalked over to the balcony, leapt up, and grabbed Almeric by the shirt. "You're going to pay for this, you asshole." He said calmly, punching the man in the face and dropping him on the floor in disgust. "You're the reason humans deserve to die. Well, not all of them. But you definitely deserve it."

"Almeric!" Erna ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Almeric wiped blood off his mouth and spat out some at Envy. "Foolish! We can kill you where you stand!"

"Good luck with that." Envy replied calmly, and then proceeded to beat the crap out off all four humans who had hurt his love, and his love's friend. Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty sight, and involved a lot of blood. After he was done, he flipped the switch off that was terrorizing Lamia and Serena. He dragged the lifeless bodies of the Thules Society into a corner and wiped his hands off. "That was fun!"

"Envy, you killed them!" Lamia cheered, hugging Envy. "I love you!" The two hugged tightly and looked at each other with star-crossed eyes and a gaze that said "I want you."

"Well, they pissed me off. People who piss me off normally die." Envy shrugged, kissing Lamia's nose. "And plus, they hurt you, so I made sure they died in terror and pain." Envy looked over to Ed and nodded. "Good job on finding their hide-out so quickly, Edward."

Ed nodded. "It was nothing. I'm naturally smart."

"Where's Noah and Al, Ed?" Serena asked, propping herself up, and wincing when her muscles told her it was a bad move. The poison may have been deactivated, but it still made Lamia and Serena sore.

"They're at the house, waiting for us to get back. Noah made a special pie for your return." Ed grinned, then his face darkened. "But why the hell did you two run off like that? Do you know how worried we were?"

Lamia squirmed under Envy's scrutinizing gaze also. "Uh…well…we wanted to end like without you two being hurt. That's why."

Envy and Ed looked at each other, then sighed. "Well, just don't ever do that again. We were so worried about you when we found that note." Envy reprimanded, flicking lamia lightly on the nose. "Bad kitty."

"Meow," Lamia purred disturbingly. Ed and Serena looked away as Lamia and Envy continued flirting form where they had left off.

"That is really creepy," Ed whispered to Serena, then cleared his throat and said loudly, "We should be heading back. Noah and Al are waiting for us, and we don't want to worry them anymore than we already have." Lamia and Envy broke away from a heated kiss and turned red, but nodded.

"Yeah, Ed's right, we should go," Lamia nodded in agreement, linking her arm with Envy's. "Let's go eat some pie, you big stud! If you play your cards right, I may feed you some of it." She licked Envy's cheek saucily and purred again.

"Ooooh, I'd better be good then," Envy smirked, and the two smiled at each other lovingly. AS they began to walk away, Serena caught Ed's arm and said quietly, "Um, I need to talk to you. Just for a little bit. Can I?" Ed nodded and told Envy and Lamia that they'd patrol around for a few minutes to see if the Thules Society left anything, and sat down beside Serena. "So, what'd you want to talk about, Serena?" He asked.

Serena looked down, going pink in the face. "First off, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through. Secondly, thank you for coming after us and saving us. We thought we were going to die. And lastly…lastly I…" Serena clenched her fists and then looked up at Ed's face with bright eyes, and shouted, "Lastly, I love you Edward Elric!"

Ed stared at Serena in shock, his mouth moving to form words. Finally, he said quietly, "I love you too, Serena."

"You do?" Serena squeaked, her face flushing pinker. "Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I'm completely and 100% sure, Serena."

"B-but I've been so annoying! How could you-" Ed cut Serena off by pressing his lips to hers slowly, pulling her into a tight embrace. He broke away from the kiss and softly murmured into her ear, "I love you no matter what, Serena. You complete me. It just took me a little bit to realize it."

And so the two, like most people in love, kissed once more, until Lamia and Envy yelled at them that it was time to go.

_**THE END! LOL, JK, JK! I think there'll be like 2 more chapters, and then it ends. Maybe. Well, review, or die. And tell other people about this story please, because it's epic. You know, we know, and you're lucky that we're even updating it despite the lack of reviews we've gotten for it. A big hearty thanks to AnimeCrazed121 and Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD for always reviewing. You make me and Rose happy. ^_^ Now, I'm off to watch anime. Bye!**_

_**-Yuki**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**FINAL CHAPTER**_

_**Yo! Yuki here. Well, I finally decided to get off my fat ass and finish the fucking story. Sorry for the late update. (Even though hardly ANYBODY likes this thing.) This will be the shortest ever, and you'd better deal with it, because it's not like the story was good anyway. -_-+ Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I'll shut up now.**_

"Envy! Ed! We're opening the portal now!" Serena called as she and Lamia wrote alchemic circles on the ground. It was one month after the destruction of the Thules Society, and everything was going well. But Lamia and Serena figured that they had better return to the other side of the Gate, and bring Al, Ed, Noah, and Envy with them.

"Good," Ed called as he hauled a large suitcase onto the ground. "We're all set!" They had gotten packed and gone to the middle of the woods, where Ed and Al had first found Serena. Al and Ed were ecstatic to be going back to the home they had left long ago; uncontained excitement shone radiantly on their faces.

Serena grinned and kissed Ed quickly. "I bet you're happy to be going back, right?"

"Hell yes!"

"Me too!" Al chimed in.

"Well, here goes nothing." Lamia gritted her teeth and linked her arm with Envy. "Let's hope you don't get turned into a dragon on the way."

"Don't even joke about that," Envy glared, but he was smiling.

"We command the Gate to open. We command the Gate to allow us to pass through unharmed to the other side. We command the Gate to close on this side forever," Lamia and Serena chanted, closing their eyes on concentration. The transmutation circle on the ground glowed a bright white-blue, and everybody stepped into it. As soon as they were all settled into the circle, they disappeared.

And then they were on the other side.

"Brother, this is…" Al looked around in amazement. "This is Risembool!" And it was. The group was on a hill familiar to Ed and Al, and in the distance was the Rockbell house. Al began to run towards it, but Ed stopped him and warned, "Wait, Al! Winry is probably mad at me for not saying good bye…let's wait a bit before we make a big appearance, okay?"

"Good idea," Al nodded.

"So this is the other side?" Noah asked, looking around. She took a deep breath. "It smells so…free here."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it feels glad to be back." Envy said, slipping an arm around Lamia's waist. He held out his free arm and stared at his hand. "And…I'm…alive. Alive and free."

"I love you, Envy," Lamia sighed, leaning into Envy.

"Hey, I won't be upstaged by you lovebirds!" Serena pouted, tackling Ed down in a loving hug. "Ed, we're gonna make lots and lots of babies, you hear? Oh. Wait. I meant, let's love each other forever. I don't really like babies."

Ed went pink but nodded. "All right, Serena."

Noah threw her hands up and danced in a circle, laughing airily. "Oh, it feels so good to know I can make a new start! Thank you, everyone. Thank you for bringing me along!"

"Well, we had to. You're a part of our family, Noah." Al said. "Because that's what we're all now. A family."

"We're one freaked up family," Ed muttered, glancing at Envy. But he was laughing with his eyes.

"Shut up, Edward. I can squash you with my foot, because you're so short." Envy retorted.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE'D HAVE TO USE A GIRAFFE AS A STEP LADDER JUST TO REACH A DOOR KNOB?"

"NO ONE!" Al, Serena, Noah, Lamia, and Envy all said together.

And so here ends the story of Lamia and Serena, chimera girls who fell in love with the people they really shouldn't have. They returned to the lab and explained to the professor why they wouldn't be bringing Ed and Al to the lab for examination. The hid the fact away about Envy's miraculous change. They destroyed all evidence of their chimera experiments, and then burned the lab down. Professor Sven was sent to a lunatic asylum for his ramblings about how he's one day kill Shou Tucker, and the rest of the scientists lived on happily.

Serena and Lamia still change into their animal forms every once and awhile just to shake off the repressing feelings of having not done it for awhile, but other than that nobody really knows what they really are. It's a secret well-kept.

And if you're wondering, yes. Lamia and Envy had a "cub", and Serena and Ed had a "pup".

It's another secret that they, too, can transform into animals, just like their mothers. And they each have outstanding alchemy abilities.

Let's just hope they don't become the next Fullmetal Alchemist series, for the sake and sanity of the universe.

_**Short and to the point. I know it was crap, I 'm sorry. I may make up for it by doing a RoyXOC story, featuring a new homunculus! But then again, I may not. I have enough fanfics going on as it is. I'll probably wait until I finish the Naruto one, "Oh Crap" before I begin the RoyXOC one. So, be on the lookout for that. See ya! Thanks for whatever reviews and crap we got on this story. Sorry we couldn't make it end better. BTW if you like Harry Potter DracoXOC fics, go read "Fix Me, I'm Broken" by Kaharri. ^_^**_


End file.
